Rivals: The Worst Incarnation Knight
by Tandrato
Summary: Jika aku ingat-ingat, kehidupanku yang kuanggap damai dan tenang mulai berubah semenjak peristiwa itu, peristiwa yang membuatku kehilangan apa artinya kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan sederhana yang kurasakan sebelum aku mengetahui fakta bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari manusia dengan kekuatan sihir yang tidak biasa. Aku adalah seorang Inkarnasi.
1. Orang Pelengkap

**Tandrato**

:

**Rivals: The Worst Incarnation Knight**

:

**Chapter 1**

**Orang Pelengkap**

:

Karakter : Naruto

Genre : Adventure & Magic

Disclaimer : Naruto—Masashi Kishimoto & High School DXD—Ichie Isibumi

:

Warning: Cerita ini mungkin akan keluar dari ekspetasi kalian. Tapi mohon untuk tetap menikmati karyaku ini. Fanfiksi ini sarat akan OOC, dan beberapa kesalahan minor jadi harap dimaklumi.

* * *

_**]]==[CHAPTER 1]==[[**_

:

:

:

Aku menarik keluar salah satu pedang milikku dan menyiagakan diri. Tubuhku mulai berkeringat. Namun bukan karena suhu di sekitar akademi ini yang panas, melainkan karena situasi yang sedangku hadapi.

Tapi jangan salah, ini bukan keringat dingin. Aku hanya sedang terbakar oleh semangat saat mengetahui bahwa dia—gadis berambut indigo dengan kulit yang putih bak porselen—akan menjadi lawan tandingku sore ini.

Gadis yang akrab disapa Hinata itu hanya berdiri memandangiku bosan dengan sebilah pedang ditangannya. Ekspresinya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada pertandingan ini. Atau mungkin saja ia hanya meremehkanku. Menurutku itu wajar sebab ia adalah salah satu dari 3 siswa terbaik akademi kesatria ini. Sementara aku berada pada urutan paling terakhir. Dalam kata lain, akulah yang paling lemah di sini.

Lalu kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan lawan sepertinya? Mudah saja, karena ini adalah tuntunan takdir. Lawan yang akan kami hadapi ditentukan lewat undian. Kebetulan saja nomor undianku dan Hinata sama. Mau tidak mau kami berdua menjadi lawan tanding.

Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan dalam pertandingan ini selain menang atau kalah. Bagaimanapun ini hanya pertandingan biasa untuk melihat sejauh mana kami berkembang. Tidak mungkin aku bisa terluka parah karena pertandingan ini... seharusnya. Apalagi ada instruktur ahli yang mengawasi pertandingan kami.

"Sepertinya ini kali kedua kita bertemu sebagai lawan bukan? Aku mengharapkan kerja samamu dalam latih tanding ini, Hinata-san," aku membuka percakapan sebelum pertandingan di mulai.

"Berhentilah berbicara padaku seolah kau adalah lawan yang pantas. Sepertinya hari ini aku benar-benar sial," jawabnya sinis.

Mendengar perkataan itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum hampa. Benar-benar kasar dan menyayat hati. Namun perlakuan seperti ini sudah sering kuhadapi. Jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa aku sudah sedikit lebih terbiasa dengan ucapan yang setajam mata pedang tersebut.

"B-Benar juga ya? Jika dipikir-pikir Sepertinya aku juga sial karena harus menjadi lawanmu." Sambil mempertahankan sikap tersenyum, aku berbicara padanya dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

"Sudah cukup! Berbicara denganmu hanya membuatku tambah kesal. Sadarlah posisimu!" Tatapan matanya menjadi semakin tajam.

Melihat itu, aku menyembunyikan senyum palsu dari wajahku dan mulai bersikap serius. Sepertinya percakapan ini hanya membuatnya semakin kesal dan semakin ingin menghabisiku. Matilah aku kalau dia sampai serius. Bagaimanapun, kekuatan kami bagai langit dan bumi.

"Pertandingan terakhir. Uzumaki Naruto melawan Hyuuga Hinata... Dimulai!"

Dengan aba-aba dari instruktur kami, pertandinganku melawan gadis itupun dimulai. Keadaan di arena ini pun mulai menenggang. Terutama dari sudut pandangku.

Dari keseluruhan strategi yang kupikirkan, mungkin menyerang pertama kali adalah strategi terbaik. Mendapat serangan dadakan darinya tentu akan berakibat fatal pada persentase kemenanganku. Apalagi jika serangan pertamanya memakai sihir, aku pasti akan kalah olehnya dalam hitungan detik.

Jadi seperti yang telah diputuskan. Dengan sebilah pedang ditangan kananku, aku berlari dengan sangat cepat; maju menuju Hinata dengan posisi pedang yang siap menebasnya.

Meskipun melihatku sedang menuju ke arahnya, ia tampak tak khawatir sedikit pun. Dari sorotan matanya membuatku sadar bahwa ia tidak menganggapku sebagai lawan yang pantas. Bahkan mungkin juga bukan seorang lawan yang dapat membuatnya bersiaga. Padahal aku sudah meningkatkan kecepatanku.

Namun begitu aku hendak menebasnya, dengan cepat dan cermat ia menangkis seranganku. Begitu mudah hingga membuat seluruh anggota tubuh kecuali tangannya tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Hal tersebut membuatku nyaris berputus asa. Bagaimana tidak, teknik menebas yang kuyakini cukup cepat itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya kewalahan.

Baginya mungkin serangan milikku tersebut terlihat lambat dan mudah diprediksi arahnya. Aku tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan bahwa serangan miliknya bisa saja jauh lebih cepat dan mematikan.

Tak hanya berhasil menangkis seranganku, ia bahkan memukul pedangku dan membuatnya terlempar jauh ke belakang. Memanfaatkan kesempatan saat aku sedang tak bersenjata, ia dengan santainya bersiap untuk menebasku dengan serangan vertikal.

"D-Dia serius? I-Ini kan Cuma latih tanding!" batinku panik. Tentu saja melihat posenya yang seperti itu, bisa kuasumsikan bahwa ia memang berniat mengalahkanku secepat mungkin. Akan tetapi, seharusnya dia memikirkan konsekuensinya. Salah sedikit saja aku bisa terbunuh. Atau mungkin saja ia memang tidak peduli?

Ahh, aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Jika tidak kuatasi, bisa-bisa pertandingan ini terhenti karena seseorang memuncratkan darah dari kepalanya. Karena itu, aku segera menarik keluar pedang keduaku. Dengan cepat menangkis serangannya sebelum mengenai kepalaku.

Bersamaan dengan percikan api yang terbentuk dari benturan 2 senjata, Hinata segera menarik mundur senjatanya dan segera melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Serangan itu adalah serangan yang menebas lawan dari kiri ke kanan. Namun itu bukan masalah. Aku masih bisa menangkisnya. Tapi kali ini, aku bisa merasakan tenaga yang ia keluarkan jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Karena gagal melancarkan serangan kedua, Hinata terlihat mengambil langkah mundur.

Saat aku memikirkan soal tenaganya yang meningkat, tanpa kusadari ia sudah bersiap melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Dengan bilah pedang yang dihorizontalkan di sisi kanan tubuhnya, ia berlari ke arahku dan bersiap menebas tubuhku. Dengan serangan seperti itu, jika aku lengah maka luka yang sangat dalam bisa terbentuk di perut.

Serangan itu mungkin terlihat sebagai serangan yang kuat, namun sebenarnya serangan tersebut cukup sederhana untuk ditangkis. Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah posisi pedang yang diletakkan secara vertikal di depan tubuh dan di saat bersamaan memastikan adanya cukup tenaga untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Dengan teknik itu, aku sukses menahan serangannya.

Namun dalam praktiknya, tidak semudah itu untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Beberapa faktor tidak terduga dapat mengubah hasil yang seharusnya sudah pasti. Aku merasakan kekuatan luar biasa saat pedangnya membentur pedangku. Bahkan sampai membuatku terseret mundur sekitar 1 meter. Tidak aku sangka jika ia akan menyisipkan kekuatan sihir dalam melancarkan serangan tadi. Bayangkan saja jika aku sampai gagal menahan serangannya, mungkin saja tubuhku akan terbelah menjadi 2.

Menyadari serangannya berhasil kupatahkan, Hinata melompat mundur yang seketika membuat jarak kami berjauhan. Sorotan matanya terlihat tajam saat ia menatapku. Tidak lupa juga sedikit terlihat ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi alasan kenapa ia kesal. Sudah pasti itu karena aku berhasil menahan serangannya. Tapi yang benar saja. Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?

Melihat adanya kelonggaran jarak, aku memanfaatkannya untuk mundur dan mengambil pedangku yang terlempar. Aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh jika hanya memakai 1 pedang karena aku adalah tipe kesatria pengguna pedang ganda. Padahal sebenarnya aku sudah cukup serius meski hanya memakai 1 pedang. Namun terlalu berbahaya jika menghadapinya dengan hanya sebilah pedang.

Lalu kenapa sejak awal aku hanya memakai 1 pedang? Alasannya sederhana. Itu merupakan strategiku untuk bisa mengimbangi kemampuan lawan. Itu karena pedang yang lain bisa kupakai sebagai pedang cadangan. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghindari situasi buruk seperti tadi. Situasi di mana kepalaku nyaris terbelah 2 hanya karena pedang yang aku genggam terlempar berkat serangannya.

Setelah memegang dua pedang, aku memasang posisi kuda-kuda sambil memperhatikan pergerakan Hinata dengan intens. Dengan rencana untuk memperhatikan setiap gerakan tubuhnya lalu memprediksi tindakan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengalahkanku. Namun sejauh yang kulihat darinya, ia hanya berdiri diam di sana sambil memperhatikanku dari kejauhan. Kurasa kami berdua memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Dua pedang. Sepertinya kau sudah memutuskan untuk bertarung sekuat tenaga. Apa sekarang kau sudah menyadari perbedaan kemampuan kita?"

"Heh? Kau berbicara padaku? Apakah aku sudah kau anggap sebagai lawan yang pantas?" Aku memutuskan untuk menginjak ranjau.

Padahal sebelumnya aku berusaha berbicara sesopan mungkin untuk menghindari "Hinata yang serius". Akan sangat gawat jika aku harus bertarung melawan salah satu siswa terbaik di akademi ini dalam mode serius. Namun sekarang, berbicara sesopan mungkin tidak akan mengubah situasi. Padahal aku hanya dengan bertarung dengannya. Namun gerbang emosi gadis itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Karena sudah terlanjur, aku memutuskan untuk menginjak ranjau. Kenapa aku melakukannya? Karena menurut kebanyakan teori yang kubaca, seseorang yang bertarung di bawah pengaruh emosi memiliki pertahanan yang rentan. Aku ingin membuktikan teori tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda! Kemampuanmu tidak ada apa-apanya. Bertarung dengan orang lemah sepertimu adalah hinaan bagiku. Kali ini akan aku mengalahkanmu lebih cepat! "

Setelah berkata seperti itu dengan nada kesal, ia melesat dengan cepat ke arahku. Pergerakannya mungkin di bantu oleh sihir sehingga tampak lebih cepat dari gerakan manusia biasa. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku yakin bahwa seranganku tadi sanggatlah lambat.

"I-Ini dia, Hinata mulai serius!"

"Nona Hinata, berjuanglah!"

"Jangan beri ampun. Hajar dia!"

"Berikan pelajaran bagi si tambahan itu!"

Situasi mulai gawat. Para penonton mulai gaduh. "Hinata yang serius" sudah muncul di mata mereka. Namun dimataku, gadis ini masih belum serius melawanku. Ia harusnya tahu kalau berpedang adalah satu-satunya keterampilan yang sudah kukuasai dengan sangat baik. Tentu tidak semudah itu untuk mengalahkanku.

"Datanglah! Hinata!" seruku yang kemudian di balas oleh serangan bertubi-tubi Hinata. Kami pun saling menangkis dan melesitkan serangan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

**Tang... Tang... Tang... Trang...!**

Pedang kami saling berbenturan. Pada serangan terakhir itu, tenagaku terpusat untuk menyerang pedang milik Hinata sekuat tenaga. Hinata sepertinya memikirkan taktik yang sama. Taktik itu dimaksud untuk membuat lawan menjatuhkan pedangnya karena getaran yang amat kuat saat pedang saling berbenturan.

Aku akui bahwa benturan itu terasa meremukkan pergelangan tanganku. Tak lupa juga suaranya yang seakan menyayat telinga. Tapi baik aku maupun Hinata masih sekuat tenaga menahan dan saling mendorong pedang satu sama lain.

Pedang di tangan kiriku sengaja kujatuhkan agar aku bisa memfokuskan tenaga pada kedua tangan ke salah satu pedang. Dalam kecepatan serangan seperti tadi, tentu saja aku tidak punya waktu untuk menaruh pedang itu dengan rapi ke sarungnya. Membuangnya pastinya adalah pilihan tercepat. Tapi sekarang aku menyesalinya.

Jika saja aku menyimpannya, maka posisi ini akan sangat mudah kumenangkan. Padahal aku bisa dengan cepat meraih pedang kedua dan menyerangnya. Itu mungkin keunggulanku sebagai pengguna pedang ganda. Namun kesempatan itu hilang karena tindakanku. Pedang itu kini telah tergeletak tepat di sampingku. Tapi berusaha mengambilnya merupakan risiko yang besar.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa bertahan dalam posisi ini terus menerus. Tanganku mulai lelah. Lalu kalau gadis itu? Aku tidak mengetahui kondisi tubuhnya secara pasti. Jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini, mungkin penentunya adalah daya tahan siapa yang lebih baik. Jika seperti itu maka pemenangnya sudah tampak jelas. Yaitu dia. Alasannya sederhana, ia memakai sihir untuk memperkuat setiap serangannya. Dalam artian lain, ia tidak memakai tenaga penuhnya untuk melawanku.

Itu tidak adil? Sayangnya tidak ada kata adil atau tidak dalam pertarungan antar kesatria sihir. Yang ada siapa yang lemah akan dikalahkan oleh yang kuat. Dalam hal ini, yang lemah akan sangat mustahil untuk bisa mengalahkan yang kuat. Ini adalah kesalahanku sendiri yang tidak bisa memakai sihir dengan baik. Padahal aku adalah kesatria dan terlebih lagi aku berada di divisi kesatria inkarnasi, kesatria sihir dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih merusak ketimbang kesatria sihir biasa.

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar keluar dari posisi ini? Menyerah dan membiarkan serangannya mengenaiku? Tentu tidak. Itu menyakitkan. Aku sudah tidak ingin berdarah karena pedang. Sudah cukup dengan yang namanya kesatria. Yang harus kulakukan adalah mengerahkan segalanya untuk bertahan hidup selama masih berada di akademi terkutuk ini.

Karena itulah, dengan nekat aku melemahkan dorongan pada pedang ditangan kananku dan berusaha memiringkan badan untuk meraih pedang yang berada di sampingku. Tindakanku ini dikatakan nekat sebab ketika aku melemahkan dorongan, maka serangan Hinata bisa langsung mengenaiku.

Berkat kenekatanku, aku berhasil mengambil pedang tersebut. Namun di saat yang sama pedang Hinata sudah nyaris mengenai pundakku. Bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan pundakku terluka. Sudah kukatakan kan kalau aku tidak ingin terluka lagi oleh pedang. Karena itu, aku mengubah cara memegang pedang di tangan kanan dan membuat pedang tersebut bisa lurus dari pergelangan tangan hingga pundak. Taktik ini sukses membuat serangan Hinata membentur pedang tersebut sehingga pundakku sama sekali tidak terluka.

Di saat yang sama, aku memakai pedang di tangan kiri untuk menebas Hinata. Serangan tersebut berhasil mengenainya untuk pertama kali. Aku berhasil menyayat sisi kanan dari perutnya. Tetapi sangat mengecewakan bahwa serangan itu sama sekali tidak merusak pakaiannya. Padahal sudah kupastikan dengan jelas bahwa aku benar-benar menyayatnya.

Kurang kuat? Tidak. Itu semua karena pakaian yang kami kenakan. Pakaian kami bukanlah pakaian biasa. Namun pakaian yang dialiri oleh energi sihir kami sendiri sehingga bisa mengurangi dampak dari serangan benda tumpul maupun serangan benda tajam. Namun jika saja tadi aku mengalirkan energi sihir pada pedangku walau hanya sedikit, seharusnya pakaiannya akan sobek Sial! Padahal itu bisa menjadi bukti bahwa aku berhasil menyerangnya.

Karena Merasakan seranganku tadi, Hinata mundur dengan cepat. Terlihat tangannya menyentuh area yang berhasilku serang. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Ya, tidak berdarah. Mungkin karena itu, sekarang ia memasang senyum lega yang tampak mengejek padaku.

"Apa kau lupa soal seragam kita, orang tambahan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" aku memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Apa aku salah? Kau memang orang tambahan. Kau diterima di divisi ini karena kebetulan kau adalah seorang inkarnasi yang bisa mengisi kekurangan kami."

Mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu membuatku kesal. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan julukan tersebut. Lagi pula aku masuk ke sini bukan karena keinginanku sendiri.

"Aaahhh! Apa kau sudah menganggapku sebagai lawan yang pantas. Kau berbicara panjang lebar padaku?" Lagi, aku dengan sengaja menginjak ranjau untuk kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini atas dasar kesal. Jadi sepertinya aku yang terbawa emosi.

"Ya, benar sekali. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai lawan yang pantas," ucapnya tanpa keraguan.

"Ohh, senangnya," ucapku datar. Namun jujur aku sedikit terkejut.

"Lawan yang pantas untuk kuhancurkan dengan sihir terkuat milikku!"

Oh, jadi ini maksudnya. Aku sepertinya sudah berada pada posisi yang benar-benar gawat.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata berlari menjauh dariku. Ia terlihat mengumpulkan tenaga dengan pose memegang pedang dengan kedua tangan saat pedang itu ditancapkan ke tanah. Matanya tertutup dan wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan.

Melihatnya entah mengapa membuatku merinding. Terlebih lagi saat ini entah mengapa suhu terasa naik. Aku mulai berkeringat karena panas. Rambut Hinata terlihat mulai terurai seperti tertiup angin. Namun itu bukanlah karena angin, melainkan karena gelombang panas yang ia ciptakan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Para siswa yang lain atau sebut saja sebagai penonton mulai riuh. Mereka menyoraki Hinata dengan penuh semangat. Seperti menaruh harapan yang tinggi pada Hinata untuk memusnahkanku.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu serangan macam apa yang akan dilancarkan oleh Hinata. Namun, gelombang panas yang ia keluarkan ini terasa begitu menyengat. Apa mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan panas ini? Jujur saja, panas ingin membuatku ingin segera berendam di air dingin.

Situasi yang buruk ini ternyata dapat berubah menjadi lebih buruk dengan cepat dari yang kuduga. Dapat kurasakan ketika Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Di saat yang bersamaan, api muncul dari depan telapak tangannya. Terlihat sangat padat dan terasa sangat panas.

Keterkejutanku tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ketika ia membentangkan kedua tangannya, api tersebut pun ikut meregang mengikuti tangannya. Perlahan memadat lalu membentuk sebuah busur berwarna jingga dengan bentuk yang tidak biasa. Perasaan buruk yang kurasakan sebelumnya kini menjadi kenyataan.

"I-Itukan!"

"Tidak mungkin. Teknik pemanggilan senjata!?"

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Nona Hinata."

"Dia benar-benar serius."

Tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Dengan hanya melihat saja aku bisa mengetahui bahwa posisiku benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Teknik itu seharusnya benar-benar sulit untuk dikuasai. Teknik pemanggilan senjata, teknik yang membuat penggunanya dapat membentuk senjata dari elemen miliknya. Senjata yang dibentuk biasanya merupakan senjata yang menggambarkan jati diri si pengguna. Dalam kata lain, senjata tersebut memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan sifat dan berbagai hal lain yang berkaitan dengan penggunanya.

Bahkan saat ini instruktur kami sedang terpukau pada Hinata yang mampu menguasai teknik itu di usia yang cukup muda. Walaupun sebenarnya bagi klan hyuuga, teknik pemanggilan senjata merupakan teknik sihir yang lumrah dan wajib dikuasai oleh semua anggota klan. Tidak heran jika Hinata bisa menguasainya di usia seperti ini.

Bagiku yang tidak bisa memakai sihir dengan benar pastinya sangat luar biasa mustahil untuk menguasai teknik itu. Aku akui bahwa gadis ini benar-benar hebat. Bahkan jauh lebih hebat dari si peringkat pertama, Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu lagi fakta mengejutkan kudapat dari pertarungan ini. Hinata yang notabenenya ahli dalam memanah tidak membawa senjata andalannya dalam pertarungan ini bukan karena sekedar meremehkanku. Namun karena ia bisa menggunakan teknik ini. Sudah sangat jelas kenapa ia tidak membawa senjata andalannya jika ia bisa memakai teknik ini. Sudah pasti ia tidak perlu membawa senjata asli karena tekniknya jauh lebih praktis

"Bersiaplah, orang tambahan!" Dengan tatapan yang tajam, ia membidik ke arahku.

Saat ini mungkin tidak terlihat adanya anak panah yang dipegangnya. Namun ketika ia mulai menarik tali busur tersebut, api muncul dan membentuk sebuah anak panah. Bukan anak panah biasa, namun anak panah dengan api yang membara.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sekali ia menembakkan panah itu ke arahku, aku bisa terbakar sampai hangus. Tapi apa ia benar-benar serius ingin menembakkan panah itu padaku. Sambil berpikir seperti itu, aku menatap instruktur. Ia hanya membalas tatapanku dengan ekspresi yang seakan mengatakan "Anak yang malang"

"Oi, yang benar saja. Kau tidak mau melakukan sesuatu, Iruka-sensei?" tanyaku dengan nada keras pada instruktur tersebut

"Selama pertandingan ini belum selesai, aku tidak bisa ikut campur. Itu semua demi menghormati prinsip kesatria yang sudah dibangun sejak dulu. Harusnya kau tahu itu, Naruto. Semua tergantung padamu apakah kau mampu bertahan atau tidak. Tapi jangan khawatir. Jika kau terluka parah, bapak akan mengusahakan untuk memberimu pengobatan terbaik."

Dengan mengatakan itu, ia seakan sudah melepasku. Hilang sudah harapan. Yang tersisa hanyalah apakah aku mampu bertahan hidup atau tidak. Jika aku mati, akan kupastikan kalian akan kugentayangi sampai mati. Terutama kau, Hinata.

Sambil membatin, aku menyiagakan kedua pedangku. Berusaha mengalirkan energi sihir ke pedang berharap dengan pedang yang dilapisi energi sihir, aku mampu menangkis serangan panah api itu.

"Silakan lepaskan! Aku siap kapan pun!" Aku berteriak penuh putus asa. Namun tidak seputus asa itu untuk membiarkan panah itu membakarku tanpa perlawanan. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, aku melepaskan semua energi sihir yang kubisa ke pedang.

Sementara itu, Hinata mulai melancarkan serangannya setelah anak panah tersebut menjadi semakin besar. Gelombang api pun terbentuk saat panah itu dilepaskan. Seakan menelan semua udara di sepanjang lintasannya, anak panah dari api itu menjadi semakin besar dan cepat sebelum akhirnya berbenturan dengan pedangku.

"Aahhhhhhh!" Aku menahan serangan itu sekuat tenaga dengan pedang yang telah kulapisi kekuatan sihir. Bahkan aku juga meningkatkan energi sihir pada pakaianku untuk memperkuat pertahanan. Namun seakan tidak berguna, api itu langsung menghantamku dengan sangat kuat. Membuatku terhempas jauh ke belakang.

Kedua pedangku sudah terbuang entah ke mana. Rasanya ini sangat menyakitkan. Terlebih lagi saat tubuhku terseret beberapa meter setelah menyentuh tanah. Aku juga merasakan seluruh tubuhku di penuhi rasa panas. Mungkin ini efek dari serangan api miliknya.

Ingin rasanya aku memastikan apakah tubuhku terbakar atau tidak. Namun aku tidak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk mengangkat tangan ataupun kepalaku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mencium aroma seperti rambut yang terbakar. Apakah itu rambutku? Aku benar-benar penasaran.

Seseorang mendatangiku. Dari langkahnya ia terdengar ia berjalan dengan santai. Ia berhenti saat aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Ternyata dia Hinata. Dengan ekspresi puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia berkata padaku.

"Ternyata kau tidak terbakar. Sepertinya aku berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak membakarmu hidup-hidup."

Aku menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa maksud perkataannya. Menahan diri? Tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan? Yang benar saja, kau nyaris membunuhku dengan elemen api sekuat itu.

"B-Bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya tidak mau membakar orang sepertimu sampai mati. Itu bisa menjadi masalah untuk keluargaku."

Ketika aku menatap dirinya sebagai respons bingung terhadap perkataannya. Hinata memalingkan wajah lalu pergi merayakan kemenangan bersama siswa lain yang mendukungnya.

Mendengar sorakan-sorakan kemenangan yang ditunjukkan kepada Hinata membuatku merasa tersisihkan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku memang masih terbaring lemah di tengah arena. Tidak ada seseorang yang datang untuk sekedar membantuku berdiri. Namun aku terlalu berharap. Alih-alih membantu, mereka bahkan tidak memandangku. Lagi pula, aku tidak memerlukan bantuan untuk berdiri sebab kondisiku saat ini cukup parah. Mataku mulai terasa berat untuk tetap terbuka. Rasanya kesadaranku perlahan mulai hilang.

Sial, aku kalah lagi darinya. Apa aku memang selemah ini? Mungkin saja aku memang lemah. Faktanya, 9 dari 10 orang di akademi ini menganggapku lemah. Lalu siapa 1 orang yang tidak menganggapku lemah? Ya, itu adalah aku sendiri. Wajar bukan jika aku tidak menganggap diriku lemah. Jika aku menganggap diriku sendiri lemah, maka aku akan kehilangan motivasi untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Sebagai salah satu pemuda di kerajaan ini yang dianggap memiliki kekuatan sihir yang tidak biasa, aku dicap sebagai anak inkarnasi. Karena kekuatan itu, aku diwajibkan masuk ke akademi ini. Tepatnya ke dalam divisi Kesatria Inkarnasi untuk belajar menguasai kekuatan sihir tersebut.

Namun bukannya menjadi kesatria yang hebat, aku malah menjadi yang terlemah hanya karena aku memiliki energi sihir yang jauh lebih sedikit ketimbang siswa lain. Ditambah fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa memakai sihir dengan benar. Dengan alasan itu, aku dicap sebagai kesatria yang gagal.

Aku selalu mempertanyakan kenapa aku tidak dikeluarkan saja. Padahal itu mungkin pilihan terbaik terutama bagiku yang memang sejak awal tidak berharap bisa berada di sini. Namun jawaban yang selalu kudapat adalah mereka tidak akan melakukannya. Alasannya cukup kompleks.

Satu dari sekian alasan itu adalah karena sistem militer di kerajaan ini bisa dikatakan cukup unik. Terutama sistem yang berhubungan dengan Kesatria Inkarnasi. Salah satu sistem tersebut adalah sistem partner, yaitu sebuah sistem tim berbasis 2 orang. Tentu saja sistem ini memerlukan jumlah kesatria inkarnasi dalam jumlah genap.

Dalam pembentukannya pun tidak dilakukan dengan sembarangan. Sebuah sistem sihir dengan algoritma yang kompleks digunakan untuk menentukan pasangan partner tersebut. Hal ini dilakukan tidak hanya dengan melihat kemampuan dan jenis kelamin, namun semua faktor yang berkaitan dengan para kesatria Inkarnasi seperti DNA dan energi sihir akan di perhitungan untuk mendapatkan daftar pasangan dengan persentase kecocokan tertinggi.

Hal ini menjadi alasan mengapa aku masih dipertahankan di sini. Namun tentu saja itu bukan alasan yang kuat. Ada alasan lain yang menyebabkanku harus tetap berada di sini. Alasan tersebut adalah karena aku adalah seorang inkarnasi, seseorang dengan kekuatan sihir yang tidak biasa.

Mengapa dikatakan tidak biasa? Karena pada umumnya di dunia ini terdapat 2 jenis sihir, yaitu sihir putih dengan energi positif dan sihir hitam dengan energi negatif. Sihir yang dimiliki oleh kebanyakan manusia adalah sihir putih. Sementara para inkarnasi sejak lahir memiliki 2 jenis sihir tersebut. Namun kelahiran seseorang yang disebut sebagai inkarnasi sangatlah langka.

Kesatria sangatlah erat dengan yang namanya sihir. Karena dapat memakai sihir, para kesatria tersebut sering di sebut sebagai kesatria sihir ataupun penyihir. Sementara itu, kesatria bukan hanya merujuk pada satu jenis. Namun ada 2 jenis kesatria yaitu Kesatria Sihir dan Kesatria Inkarnasi.

Mereka yang disebut sebagai kesatria sihir merupakan seseorang yang dilatih untuk menguasai kekuatan sihir putih yang ada pada diri mereka. Namun sihir putih ini bukanlah sihir yang kuat. Dengan sihir ini, para kesatria hanya dapat memakai teknik sihir dan merapalkan mantra-mantra sederhana.

Sementara kesatria inkarnasi merupakan kesatria khusus yang terdiri dari para inkarnasi. Kekuatan sihir mereka jauh lebih besar dan jauh lebih berdampak dalam pertarungan. Kekuatan elemen sangat erat kaitannya dengan sihir mereka. Karenanya sihir mereka sering di sebut sebagai sihir elemen.

Namun karena kelangkaan orang yang memiliki sihir ini, kesatria inkarnasi juga sangatlah sedikit. Sementara sihir para inkarnasi merupakan kekuatan utama umat manusia dalam melawan iblis, musuh utama umat manusia di zaman ini. Dalam pertarungan melawan iblis, para inkarnasi memiliki kesempatan menang lebih tinggi ketimbang kesatria sihir. Ini dikarenakan kekuatan sihir mereka mampu menandingi kekuatan sihir para iblis.

Tidak heran jika para iblis memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih hebat ketimbang umat manusia. Sebab pada awalnya pun kekuatan yang dimiliki umat manusia saat ini semua bersumber dari iblis. Manusia terdahulu hanya mengambil alih kekuatan iblis yang berhasil mereka kalahkan. Namun kekuatan itu tidak bisa bertahan lama di dalam tubuh manusia. Pada akhirnya hanya energi sihir positif atau sihir putihlah yang tersisa dan bisa dikuasai oleh manusia secara penuh serta dapat diturunkan ke generasi berikutnya.

Inkarnasi sendiri merupakan sebuah keganjilan dalam pola genetik umat manusia setelah gen mereka terkontaminasi dengan energi sihir. Disebut sebagai inkarnasi karena kekuatan yang mereka miliki sangat mirip dengan iblis. Karena kemiripan dalam hal energi sihir tersebut, para inkarnasi dulu sering di sebut sebagai jelmaan iblis dan membuat mereka dijauhi dan dibenci.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kebencian itu perlahan menghilang karena dipengaruhi perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan, tepatnya saat manusia kembali menemukan konsep genetika yang akhirnya mengungkap misteri anak Inkarnasi. Semenjak itu, keputusan untuk menjadikan para anak inkarnasi sebagai kesatria secara resmi berlaku dan mereka tidak lagi di sebut sebagai jelmaan iblis.

Para kesatria Inkarnasi mendapat perlakuan yang sedikit lebih istimewa, entah dalam pelatihan maupun kehidupan sebagai kesatria. Itu semua setimpal mengingat kami, para kesatria Inkarnasi merupakan ujung tombak yang berkorban demi membawa umat manusia pada kemenangan melawan iblis.

Meskipun kehidupan para inkarnasi saat ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang dulu, tetap saja kebebasan tidak ada untuk kami. Kami akan selamanya terikat dengan tanggung jawab, suka ataupun tidak. Namun bukan berarti kami semua membenci takdir kami ini. Memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih hebat dari yang lain pasti membuat dirimu bangga bukan. Terutama aku yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki niat untuk bergabung dalam kemiliteran. Namun kehidupanku yang kuanggap damai dan tenang itu berubah sejak hari itu. Hari di mana aku mengetahui fakta bahwa aku adalah salah satu anak Inkarnasi.

Meskipun kehidupan para inkarnasi saat ini sudah menjadi jauh lebih baik ketimbang dahulu, namun tetap saja tidak ada kebebasan untuk para inkarnasi. Kami akan selamanya terikat dengan tanggung jawab dan tugas. Kami dilatih untuk menjadi kuat dan dikorbankan dalam medan pertempuran melawan iblis demi kepentingan umat manusia.

Aku dan siswa lainnya pun sama. Namun yang membedakan antara mereka denganku mungkin hanya dari segi niat. Mereka benar-benar bersemangat dan merasa terhormat menjadi salah satu dari kesatria terhebat di negeri ini. Sementara aku, yang sejak awal memang tidak ingin berada dalam kemiliteran merasa tersiksa setiap hari. Suatu hari tiba-tiba saja aku diharuskan untuk berada di akademi ini. Karenanya aku harus bertahan melewati setiap hinaan dan ejekan karena aku adalah kesatria terlemah.

Jika aku ingat-ingat, kehidupanku yang kuanggap damai dan tenang mulai berubah semenjak peristiwa itu, peristiwa yang membuatku kehilangan apa artinya kebahagiaan yang sederhana. Kebahagiaan sebelum aku mengetahui fakta bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari manusia dengan kekuatan sihir yang tidak biasa, Inkarnasi.

:

:

:

_**]]==[Bersambung]==[[**_

* * *

**]]==[A/N]==[[**

Semoga kalian masih mengingatku. Aku adalah Tandrato (Dulu Taufiq879) author dari cerita berjudul Si Miskin Boruto, Kehidupan Baru Boruto, dan Destined to Live With You. Di mana ketika cerita itu berasal dari fandom Naruto.

Kenapa aku memperkenalkan diri? Ya, sebenarnya aku hanya berjaga-jaga jika kalian lupa padaku. Dan juga karena aku adalah penghuni baru di fandom crossover ini. Dan lagi karena... ya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak muncul dalam dunia fanfiksi ini. Tugas dan kewajiban sebagai mahasiswa benar-benar berat sehingga membuatku harus mengambil jeda sejenak untuk fokus ke sana.

Apa ini artinya aku akan rajin update lagi seperti dulu? Well, tidak bisa janji ya. Aku menulis ini lantaran sedang memiliki waktu luang. Dan juga karena kepalaku sedang kebanjiran beberapa ide cerita. Namun tidak ada satupun ide yang merujuk pada ceritaku yang berjudul Destined to Live With You. Aku belum bisa mengupdatenya karena belum mendapat ilham (Ide)

Jadi mari kita bicarakan soal cerita ini. Kenapa aku mencoba menulis cerita ini? Karena sudah lama aku menginginkannya. Namun aku selalu terpaku pada cerita genre romance. Lalu alasan lainnya adalah karena aku ingin mencoba membuat cerita untuk fandom crossover ini atas saran dari temanku, Shiba Tatsuya.

Oh, kalian pasti merasa cerita ini terlalu memusat pada Naruto karena karakter DxD sama sekali belum muncul. Ya well, situasinya tidak mendukung untuk memasukkan mereka dengan segera. Namun tenang, mereka punya porsi sendiri di cerita ini. Namun ya, sepertinya memang cerita ini akan sedikit berpusat pada karakter Naruto.

Jika kalian suka fanfiksi crossover dari saya ini, silakan nantikan Chapter 2-nya. Akan saya update dalam beberapa hari jika tidak ada kendala. Lalu jika kalian berpikir bahwa aku salah tempat dengan menaruh fanfiksi ini pada fandom Naruto x Highscholl Dxd, maka silakan sampaikan padaku.

* * *

**#AdminRFI_PublishUpdateSerentak2019  
****#FFNBANGKIT2019  
****#RFI2019**


	2. Peristiwa yang Mengubah Segalanya Bag 1

Tandrato

:

Rival's: The Worst Incarnation Knight

:

Chapter 2

Peristiwa Yang Mengubah Segalanya Bagian 1

:

Karakter : Naruto

Genre : Adventure & Magic

Disclaimer : Naruto—Masashi Kishimoto & High School DXD—Ichie Isibumi

:

Warning: Cerita ini mungkin akan keluar dari ekspetasi kalian. Tapi mohon untuk tetap menikmati karyaku ini. Fanfiksi ini sarat akan OOC, jadi harap dimaklumi.

:

:

:

_**]]==[CHAPTER 2]==[[**_

* * *

_(Catatan : alur untuk chapter ini dan 3 chapter berikutnya adalah alur mundur atau dalam kata lain flashback. Chapter ini dan 3 chapter lainnya akan di upload di hari yang sama. mohon di periksa jika sudah membaca chapter ini.)_

* * *

**Sekitar 1 Tahun yang Lalu, Wilayah Hutan Timur Kota Andreal.**

Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang menggoyangkan dahan pepohonan di hutan. Suara gemeresik yang ditimbulkan oleh gesekan dedaunan dan ranting pohon memecah keheningan. Seakan tidak cukup, hembusan angin itu juga membawa partikel debu dan dedaunan bersamanya.

Naruto menutup mata ketika hembusan angin itu menerpa dirinya. Ia tidak ingin partikel debu itu mengiritasi matanya. Namun angin itu tidak berhembus lama. Begitu melewati Naruto, keheningan pun kembali, membawa Naruto kembali pada lamunan di tengah kesunyian.

"Hahuhh!" Naruto menghela nafas. Sorot matanya mulai bosan memandangi hamparan hijau di hadapannya. Beberapa jam lalu, pemandangan itu masih tampak indah, namun sekarang mulai membuatnya bosan.

Ia sudah cukup lama menunggu di sini, tepatnya di puncak sebuah bukit. Hamparan pepohonan dan sungai yang memiliki aliran deras mengelilingi bukit tersebut. Seharusnya pemandangan yang tersaji ini mampu membuatnya nyaman. Namun rasa lelah karena menunggu membuat pandangannya berubah. Rasa bosan itu kini seakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Seperti dapat membuatnya gila jika harus ditahan lama-lama.

Dalam pikirannya selalu terngiang untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perintah untuk tetap berada di sini. Akhirnya dengan keputusan yang telah bulat, ia mulai meregangkan badannya. Dapat terdengar beberapa tulangnya berbunyi karena tidak digerakkan dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Setelahnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi, mencari keberadaan orang yang ditunggunya.

Namun kemunculan dua pria dewasa yang masing-masing membawa busur dan pedang membuatnya harus menghentikan langkah kakinya. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan saat salah satu pria dewasa itu menatap tajam matanya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Naruto?"

"A...Aku h...hanya mau jalan-jalan di sekitar bukit ini k...kok, kak Hori," meski sedang berbicara dengan orang di hadapannya, Naruto malah melihat ke arah lain. Tidak heran jika tipuannya tidak berhasil.

"Kau berbohong. Kau pasti mau berkeliling di sekitar hutan. Bukankah ketua sudah mengatakan untuk tetap di bukit ini selama kami mengecek semua perangkap?"

Naruto tidak bisa berdalih lagi. Sudah jelas tipuannya tidak berhasil. "Maaf. Aku hanya merasa bosan dan memutuskan mencari kalian."

"Bosan? Itu bukan alasan yang bagus untuk mengabaikan perintah ketua!"

"Hentikan, Hori!" titah seorang pria yang lebih tua. Meski ia terlihat sudah paruh baya, suaranya masih terdengar lantang. Bahkan fisiknya masih tampak kekar. Tak heran, seseorang yang bernama Hori seketika langsung terdiam.

"Ini salah kita juga karena pergi terlalu lama. Tidak heran jika ia akan bosan dan mencoba menyusul kita. Tapi syukurlah kita kembali tepat waktu sebelum dia meninggalkan tempat ini."

"A...Apa maksudnya, Ketua?" tanya Naruto bingung

Wajah orang yang dipanggil ketua itu tampak sangat khawatir. Namun setelah melihat wajah bingung Naruto, ia menjadi sedikit lega karena yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa pada bocah berusia 15 tahun itu.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab ketua itu dengan senyum yang lembut. Meski bekas luka di wajahnya yang sanggar merusak senyum lembut itu.

Tentu saja, Naruto tidak bisa menangkap maksud ketua sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Namun sekarang perhatiannya terpusat pada satu hal. Yaitu bawaan kedua pria itu.

"Loh, bukannya kalian tadi mau mengecek perangkap? Apa tidak ada hewan buruan yang kena?" tanya Naruto. Namun ia tidak perlu menunggu jawaban langsung untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Dilihat dari ekspresi ketua dan Hori, ia bisa menyimpulkan jawabannya. Tapi alasan dari sebuah jawaban pastinya jauh lebih penting.

"Tidak ada satu pun hewan yang terperangkap. Bahkan saat aku dan ketua berkeliling mencari buruan, tak ada satu pun binatang yang terlihat."

Tentu saja mendengar hal itu Naruto menjadi kaget. "Tidak ada satu pun binatang? Apa kau yakin, kak Hori?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Kau tidak percaya sekali padaku!" Hori terlihat kesal. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap menjawab. "Ketua juga menyaksikannya. Setidaknya saat memasuki hutan, kita akan mendengar suara serangga. Namun sejak awal sudah terlalu sunyi."

Lalu, karena ini pertama kalinya kau memasuki hutan ini, kau pasti tidak menyadarinya kan, Naruto?" tambah Hori.

Naruto terlihat terdiam. Namun hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku pernah ke hutan ini. Aku pernah berlari melewati hutan ini saat kecil. Namun aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan hutan ini saat itu karena malam dan aku sedang ketakutan karena dikejar oleh sekelompok orang. Yang aku tahu, keesokan harinya aku sudah diselamatkan ketua."

Menceritakan hal itu bagi Naruto adalah membuka luka masa lalu. Sebuah peristiwa kejam yang merengut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

"Eto... Maaf aku bertanya seperti itu, Naruto," ucap Hori menyesal.

"Hn." Naruto menggeleng. "Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan bersedih karena peristiwa yang sudah lampau. Malahan sekarang aku bersyukur karena dengan begitu, aku bisa mengenal ketua."

Sang ketua dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan Naruto saat ini. Meski ia berusaha membohongi ia dan Hori, namun ia tahu Naruto tidak bisa membohongi hatinya. Matanya terlihat mulai berkaca. Ia harus mengubah suasana.

"Hori, Naruto! Ayo pulang. Kita harus segera meninggalkan hutan ini sebelum gelap. Hari ini hutan ini sangat aneh. Aku harus melaporkan hal ini pada wali kota."

Satu-satu cara untuk mengubah suasana yang terpikir olehnya sepertinya adalah "Mengubah suasana menjadi menenggangkan". Namun ia tidak menyangka akan sangat efektif. Tetapi itu bukan hanya sekedar tipu muslihat, suasana hutan saat ini memang cukup menegangkan.

"T-Tunggu!" Naruto terlihat mencari sesuatu. Ia menatap tanah dan memegangi pinggangnya. "Aku melupakan pedangku."

Hori menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Bisa-bisanya kau mau menyusul kami tanpa sengaja, kau benar-benar ceroboh. Pemburu amatir!"

"Diamlah, aku hanya lupa." Naruto melihat ke belakang. Ia berhasil menemukan pedangnya. Tergeletak di tanah tempat sebelumnya ia menunggu. "Aku akan ke sana sebentar."

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah pedang itu. Saat jaraknya sudah dekat, ia melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengambil pedang tersebut. Namun begitu kulitnya menyentuh sisi sarung pedang yang bermaterial besi, ia terdiam.

Matanya terbuka lebar dan bulu tangannya berdiri. Ia merinding. Rasanya seperti sebuah hawa dingin menjalar dari tangan langsung menuju punggungnya. Namun itu bukan satu-satunya sensasi yang ia rasakan. Ada sesuatu yang sedang menatapnya. Jauh di balik pepohonan di arah kanannya.

Karena semua perasaan takut yang membebaninya, Naruto sama sekali tidak berani untuk menoleh. Meski ia penasaran dengan apa yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hoi! Cepatlah, Naruto!"

Teriakan Hori menyadarkannya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar dan berlari ke arah mereka tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Semakin menjauh dari tempat itu, ia menjadi semakin tenang. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika ia menceritakan hal itu pada ketua. Karenanya ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam selama perjalanan pulang.

]]==[]==[[

Perjalanan pulang tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Jarak antara hutan dan kota Andreal tidaklah jauh. Bahkan seharusnya bisa jauh lebih cepat karena bukit tempat mereka berada posisi yang bersebelahan dengan kota. Namun karena adanya pagar pembatas, mereka harus memutar cukup jauh.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dalam perjalanan pulang. Begitu mulus seperti hari-hari biasa. Yang membedakan adalah tidak adanya buruan yang didapat hari ini. Pulang dengan tangan kosong bagi seorang pemburu adalah sebuah kegagalan terbesar dalam hidup seorang pemburu. Mereka pastinya akan menanggung malu karena kegagalan tersebut. Terutama saat mereka membawa nama mereka sebagai Anggota Guild Pemburu Kota Andreal.

Sebagai kota yang terdekat dengan Hutan Timur—Hutan yang kaya akan sumber daya alam dan memiliki fauna terbesar di kerajaan—Tentu membuat berburu merupakan mata pencaharian utama para penduduk Kota Andreal. Hal tersebut juga yang menjadi dasar pembentukan asosiasi para pemburu tersebut.

Gelar yang disandang pria tua yang bersama Naruto bukanlah gelar biasa. Sebagai pemburu hebat yang dipercayakan untuk menyandang gelar "Ketua Guild" ia memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi hak-hak para pemburu dan menjaga ikatan antar pemburu di kota ini. Terlebih lagi, ia memiliki hak untuk mengatur para anggotanya.

Menjadi pemburu bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Skill yang hebat dan mental yang kuat merupakan modal utama untuk menjadi seorang pemburu, terutama para pemburu di Kota Andreal ini.

Hutan timur bukan sekedar lokasi berburu paling potensial, namun juga menjadi lokasi berburu paling berbahaya. Disebut sebagai "Ancient Forest", Hutan timur menyimpan berbagai misteri dan bahaya. Fauna yang beragam sudah menjadi bukti kuat bahwa hutan ini bukanlah hutan di mana kau bisa berkemah dengan aman. Kehadiran hewan-hewan buas sudah dikonfirmasi sejak berpuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan setiap tahunnya, akan selalu ada tragedi di mana para pemburu diserang oleh binatang buas.

Mereka yang punya keberanian untuk menantang hutan ini pastinya akan kaya raya dari hasil berburu. Namun, keadaan hutan timur saat ini sudah berubah. Binatang buruan mulai berkurang jumlahnya secara misterius. Banyak pemburu yang pulang dengan tangan kosong. Bahkan karena keadaan yang terus berlanjut tersebut, banyak pemburu yang melepas profesinya itu dan mencari pekerjaan di kota lain.

Berkurangnya pemburu tentu saja menyebabkan anggota Guild berkurang. Karenanya, bangunan besar di pinggir kota yang sedang dituju oleh Naruto dan 2 orang lainnya itu hanya menjadi tempat menongkrong para pemburu yang tersisa.

"Selamat datang, Ketua!" sambut seseorang saat pintu Guild terbuka dan menampakkan kedatangan 3 orang, 2 pria dewasa dan 1 remaja berusia 15 tahun.

"Kalian sudah kembali ya? Bagaimana dengan wilayah kalian?" tanya ketua guild pada orang-orang yang telah berada di dalam.

"Buruk. Kami tidak menjumpai satu hewan pun," ucap salah satu dari mereka di sertai hembusan nafas penuh asap.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hutan Timur? Tidak hanya hewan berburu yang berkurang, namun sekarang tidak ada hewan satu pun," ucap anggota lain.

"Saya tidak mengetahui dengan pasti. Masalah ini akan saya bicarakan dengan wali kota. Kalian sudah boleh pulang. Terima kasih sudah melakukan tugas di sela-sela waktu kalian untuk berburu," ucap ketua.

Mereka mulai meletakkan gelas di atas meja dan berjalan keluar.

"Aku izin pulang juga, ketua," kata Hori.

Ketua mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Hori. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap kepergian mereka.

"Naruto, tolong bersihkan bar ini. Saya mau pergi menemui wali kota."

Tak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk menolak perintah itu. Bagaimanapun ia tinggal di sini. Tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan tempat tinggalnya berantakan.

"Baik."

Seiring dengan perginya ketua meninggalkan Guild untuk bertemu wali kota, Naruto mulai merapikan ruangan tempat berkumpulnya para anggota Guild tersebut. Dimulai dari membersihkan gelas, merapikan bar minuman, dan menyapu lantai. Ia bahkan lupa untuk meletakkan pedangnya dahulu sebelum memulai bersih-bersih.

Keringat mulai bercucuran di akhir pekerjaannya. Mengepel lantai mungkin menjadi tugas tersulit sebab ia harus merangkak untuk membersihkan lantai dengan kain lap. Tak jarang ia berhenti untuk mengusap keningnya sekaligus menarik nafas.

Namun pekerjaan ini sudah biasa ia lakukan. Disela-sela waktunya berlatih untuk menjadi pemburu yang hebat, ia sering mendapat tugas seperti ini. Namun ia tidak mengeluh sebab apa saja akan ia lakukan selama hal itu bisa membuatnya menjadi pemburu terhebat di Guild ini.

Dengan hanya melihat foto-foto para pemburu terhebat di dinding, semangatnya sudah kembali terpacu untuk kembali mengepel lantai.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatiannya. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menyambut kedatangan orang yang membuka pintu. Dalam pikirannya, sudah pasti yang pulang adalah sang ketua Guild. Meskipun ia merasa kepulangan ketua lebih cepat dan di luar perkiraannya.

"Kau cepat sekali, ketua. Apa ada—" ia terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu. Bukan ketua yang masuk, melainkan 3 orang berzirah besi lengkap dengan pedang.

"S...Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas tempat ini?" tanya orang yang berada di tengah.

"Ketua sedang pergi. Ada apa?"

"Cih. Aku tidak suka dibuat menunggu." Ia membuka sebuah gulungan dan memperlihatkannya pada Naruto.

"Kami adalah pemungut pajak perang kerajaan. Semua tempat usaha dan organisasi sudah diberi tahu untuk menyiapkan sejumlah dana untuk kebutuhan perang. Jadi, apa kau tahu di mana ketuamu menyimpan dana itu?"

"A...Aku tidak tahu. Maaf. Bisa kalian menunggu sebentar. Ketua saat ini sedang bertemu dengan wali kota."

Tiba-tiba saja ia mencengkeram pakaian Naruto. "Hei bocah. Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak suka di buat menunggu! Masih banyak tempat yang harus kami tagih. Jangan sampai kau makin memperlama pekerjaan kami. Mengerti?!"

Ia tidak melepas Naruto dengan baik-baik. Lebih efisien baginya untuk melepas Naruto dengan cara melemparnya ke belakang. "Kalian berdua, segera geledah tempat ini dan cari uang untuk pajak!"

"Siap!" ucap dua bawahannya bersama.

Meskipun surat perintah pemungutan pajak itu resmi, tetapi cara mereka ini sangat kasar. Sangat tidak pantas untuk dilakukan. Mereka bersikap sangat memaksa. Parahnya itu karena keegoisan belaka. Tentu saja Naruto merasa kesal dan berniat untuk menghentikan mereka. Namun, semua perkataannya tidak diidahkan oleh bawahannya.

"Kapten! Uang di brangkas ini sangat sedikit," ucap salah satu anak buahnya saat membuka brangkas tempat penyimpanan uang bar.

Orang yang dipanggil kapten itu terlihat berpikir sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitar.

"Hmm... naik ke lantai 2. Kamar pemilik tempat ini pasti ada di atas. Kemungkinan di sana ada brangkas penyimpanan uang yang sebenarnya."

"Siap!"

"Ehh, tunggu dulu. Kalian tidak boleh memasuki kamar ketua! Itu melanggar privasi orang!"

Mendengarnya membuat perasaan Naruto gundah. Selama ini tidak ada satu orang pun anggota guild yang pernah memasuki kamar ketua guild karena suatu alasan. Tiba-tiba saja orang asing di hadapannya ingin memasuki ruangan itu dengan paksa.

"Salah sendiri pergi saat waktu pemungutan pajak. Kami ini bukan pemungut pajak kota yang bisa kalian buat menunggu. Kami ini langsung di utus oleh kerajaan." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia turut mengikuti anak buahnya untuk naik ke lantai dua.

Naruto mulai merasa kesal. Kecemasannya pun ikut bertambah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang luar memasuki kamar ketua. "Berhenti! Sudah kukatakan. Kalian tidak boleh seenaknya masuk ke kamar ketua! Orang-orang seperti kalian memang menyebalkan." Ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan menghalangi tangga. Tindakannya itu sudah jelas dianggap sebagai perlawanan dan memaksa 2 prajurit di depannya untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Meski ketakutan, namun rasa marahnya membuatnya tetap nekat untuk menghalangi mereka. Ia bahkan memosisikan tangannya pada pedang miliknya. Kapan saja di perlukan, ia bisa menarik keluar pedang miliknya.

"Hei bocah. Kuanggap ini sebagai perlawanan. Atas perintah raja, kami diperbolehkan melukai siapa pun yang berusaha mempersulit tugas kami." Kapten mereka mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya saat mendekati Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kalian. Tapi jika kalian berusaha memasuki kamar ketua, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya."

"MEMANG APA ISINYA SAMPAI KAU SEKERAS KEPALA INI, BOCAH!"

Teriakan itu mengguncang Naruto. Di satu sisi ia pun menjadi bingung karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "A...Aku tidak tahu. Tapi! Aku yakin di dalam ada sesuatu yang berharga. Karena itu, tidak ada satu anggota pun yang berani memasuki kamar ketua. Karena itu, aku tidak akan kubiarkan kalian!"

Jawaban Naruto disambut oleh sayatan pedang oleh kapten mereka. Luka sayatan pada lengan itu memang tidak dalam. Namun cukup untuk membuat Naruto kesakitan.

"Agh! Sial!" Naruto meringis kesakitan. Luka sayatan di bahu kanannya ia tahan dengan tangan kiri. Serangan itu menjadi bukti bahwa mereka sangat serius untuk menerobos. Namun ia sudah memantapkan niatnya untuk menahan mereka di sini. Karenanya, setelah keberaniannya terkumpul dan rasa sakit yang mulai berkurang, ia menarik keluar pedangnya.

Tindakan Naruto dianggap sebagai perlawanan oleh mereka. Terlihat dari tingkah mereka yang semakin waspada saat pemuda 15 tahun itu mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Dengar bocah. Kami dilindungi oleh undang-undang khusus. Kami diperbolehkan untuk membunuh siapa pun yang melawan dengan senjata. Jika kau tidak ingin terbunuh, simpan kembali pedangmu!"

Tatapan mata Naruto mulai berubah. Ia menjadi semakin serius untuk melawan ketiga orang tersebut. "Jika kalian mau menunggu, akan kusimpan pedangku lagi."

"Apa-apaan tatapan sombong itu. Jangan sok hebat, bocah. Kami adalah prajurit. Kami lebih terlatih darimu. Akan kuberi kau peringatan terakhir. Simpan kembali pedang itu!"

Peringatan terakhir dari prajurit itu malah di sambut oleh tusukan dari Naruto. Tentu saja tusukan pedang miliknya tidak bisa menembus zirah yang dikenakan oleh mereka.

"Bocah kurang ajar!"

Serangan gagal itu hanya mengakibatkan kemurkaan. Namun Naruto tidak menjadi depresi karena kegagalannya. Malahan maksud serangan barusan hanyalah untuk menggertak. Namun karena serangan gertakan itu, kini ia harus menahan semua serangan beruntun dari kapten tersebut.

Selama ini Naruto sudah dilatih oleh Hori maupun ketua dengan sangat keras. Itu semua demi mewujudkan ambisinya menjadi pemburu terhebat. Karena itu ia rela menyentuh pedang yang mana merupakan senjata utama para kesatria dan prajurit—orang-orang yang paling ia benci karena suatu alasan.

Namun Naruto masih kekurangan satu hal untuk membuatnya dapat bertarung seimbang dengan lawannya saat ini. Hal yang masih kurang tersebut yaitu pengalaman pertarungan yang nyata. Selama ini ia sering bertarung dengan Hori, namun lawannya saat itu tidaklah memiliki niat untuk membunuh.

Situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini berbanding terbalik dengan yang sering ia lakukan. Ia menjadi sedikit kesulitan untuk menangkis setiap serangan orang yang memiliki niat untuk membunuhnya saat ini.

Setiap pukulan yang di lancarkan terasa sangat kuat. Naruto membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk terus menangkis serangan yang seperti tanpa henti itu. Ada suatu waktu di mana ia tidak mampu untuk menangkis dengan pedang karena rasa lelah. Namun agar tidak terkena serangan, ia memutuskan untuk menghindar dan membiarkan serangan itu mengenai tembok di belakangnya. Tindakan menghindar itu juga ia lakukan demi membuat ruang untuk mundur.

Rasa lelahnya sudah berada di puncak. Ia sama sekali tidak di beri kesempatan untuk membalas serangan. Ini sangat berbeda dengan latihan yang sudah sering ia lakukan. Karena rasa lelah itu, Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan saat kedua kakinya tidak sengaja saling bersentuhan dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"G...Gawat!"

"Rasakan ini! Ini adalah akibat jika kau melawan prajurit!"

Situasi tergawat kini sudah di depan matanya. Saat ia terjatuh, lawannya sama sekali tidak menghentikan serangannya. Dia benar-benar serius untuk membunuh Naruto. Ketika Naruto berpikir ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya, sebuah pedang muncul di hadapannya untuk menangkis serangan kapten tersebut.

"Melawan anak berusia 15 tahun dengan memakai senjata asli, dan kau masih berani menyebut dirimu prajurit!"

"K-Kak Hori!" Naruto cukup terkejut melihat kehadiran orang yang cukup di kenalnya. Pria itu menjulurkan pedangnya ke depan untuk menangkis serangan yang nyaris mengenai Naruto.

Melihat kemampuan Hori yang bisa menangkis serangannya dengan mudah dan bahkan masih berani mencelanya, kapten itu mundur dan menghentikan serangannya. Ia menyadari seberapa tangguh lawan di hadapannya itu dari melihat tatapannya.

"A-pa kau penanggung jawab tempat ini?" tanya kapten itu.

"Tidak. Tapi aku membawa apa yang kalian mau." Hori mengeluarkan sebuah kantung berisi uang. Ia melemparkannya kepada mereka. "Kalian sudah mendapat apa yang kalian inginkan. Sekarang pergi dari sini!"

"Karena kalian sudah membayar pajak, aku akan melupakan kejadian ini. Terima kasih sudah membantu kerajaan dalam memenangkan perang."

Perkataannya benar-benar seperti tanpa dosa. Setelah mendapatkan uang, ia bersama bawahannya keluar dengan tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto yang sedang melihat kepergian para prajurit itu tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah pukulan hangat di kepalanya.

"Aduh! Apa-apaan kau, kak Hori?"

"Dasar bodoh. Kau mau bunuh diri ya? Melawan para prajurit seperti itu."

"Eto... Maaf soal itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka memasuki kamar ketua."

"Hufft. Jika kejadiannya memang seperti itu, apa boleh buat. Aku atau anggota yang lain pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di kamar itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi penasaran pada sesuatu yang sekeras ini aku perjuangkan. Apa kau tahu apa isinya, kak Hori?"

"Ya. Sesuatu yang berharga. Meski aku sendiri tidak pernah memasuki kamar itu sebelumnya. Tapi, mungkin di dalamnya terdapat barang-barang yang memiliki kenangan berharga dan rahasia dari pekerjaan sebelumnya yang sangat ia junjung tinggi."

"Pekerjaan? Apa ketua dulunya memiliki pekerjaan lain selain pemburu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sana, segera obati lukamu dan tidur. Kau kelihatan sangat lelah. Biar aku merapikan apa yang sudah kau perbuat. Murid yang payah."

Naruto hanya bisa menanggapi dengan cemberut. Perkataan Hori meninggalkan banyak misteri di benaknya. Tapi Hori ada benarnya. Ia harus mengobati lukanya. Dan karena sudah lelah, ia juga harus segera beristirahat.

:

:

:

]]==[Bersambung]=[[

* * *

**Pesan Ada di Bagian Akhir dari Chapter 5**


	3. Peristiwa yang Mengubah Segalanya Bag 2

Tandrato

:

Rival's: The Worst Incarnation Knight

:

Chapter 3

Peristiwa Yang Mengubah Segalanya Bagian 2

:

Karakter : Naruto

Genre : Adventure & Magic

Disclaimer : Naruto—Masashi Kishimoto & High School DXD—Ichie Isibumi

:

Warning: Cerita ini mungkin akan keluar dari ekspetasi kalian. Tapi mohon untuk tetap menikmati karyaku ini. Fanfiksi ini sarat akan OOC, jadi harap dimaklumi.

:

:

:

_**]]==[CHAPTER 3]==[[**_

* * *

Matahari serasa terbit lebih cepat bagi Naruto. Rasanya seperti baru menutup mata lalu tiba-tiba matahari pagi sudah bersinar dengan hangat. Rasa lelah yang ia rasakan membuat tidurnya semalam tidak memuaskan. Kantuk yang masih ia rasakan membuatnya ingin kembali tidur. Mungkin jika di biarkan sesaat, Naruto akan kembali terlelap.

Akan tetapi, baru saja ia menutup lagi matanya, seseorang mencipratkan air tepat ke wajahnya. Memang air itu tidak banyak. Namun hawa dingin membuatnya terkejut dan segera membuka lebar kedua matanya.

"A...Apa yang kau lakukan, kak Hori?!"

"Aku menunggumu di halaman belakang cukup lama. Dan ternyata kau masih enak-enak tidur. Bangunlah! Hari ini kau ada latihan rutin."

Rasa kantuk membuatnya lupa akan hal itu. Segera ia bersiap. Dimulai dari mencuci muka lalu mengganti pakaiannya yang basah karena cipratan air dari Hori. Setelah persiapannya selesai, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju halaman belakang.

Udara dingin menyambutnya. Kakinya mengigil karena hawa dingin tersebut; Membuatnya kembali tidak bersemangat untuk latihan pagi ini. Namun seseorang yang kini sedang menunggunya di luar pasti tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Ayolah, ini hanya dingin. Seseorang yang tidak kuat menahan hawa dingin, tidak pantas menjadi seorang pemburu. Di musim dingin, para pemburu harus tetap berburu jika ingin mendapatkan uang."

"Huff. Baik. Ayo berlatih." Naruto memaksa tubuhnya untuk bersemangat.

"Hari ini latihan kita akan sedikit lebih berat. Pastikan kau bersiap."

]]==[]==[[

Rasa lelah memuncak. Kakinya sudah tidak mampu bertumpu pada tanah lagi. Naruto memasrahkan diri dan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah untuk beristirahat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Namun sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Baru satu putaran kau sudah lelah, lemah sekali," ucap Hori dengan wajah yang mendiskriminasi.

"S-Siapa juga yang tidak lelah jika harus disuruh berlari 5 putaran setiap tembakannya meleset. Huh... huh... Ini sudah 10 kalinya loh, jelas saja aku lelah."

"huufttt. Kau lelah karena kau tidak berhasil mengenai target. Jadi terima saja hukumanmu. Sekarang, kembali berdiri dan selesaikan 4 putaran yang tersisa!"

"I-Izinkan aku beristirahat sebentar."

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi siang ini. Jadi latihan pagi ini harus segera kau selesaikan."

"Aku bisa berlatih sendiri. Silahkan pergi sana."

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan kembali berlatih setelah aku meninggalkanmu. Meskipun kau berniat menjadi pemburu yang hebat, kau hanya akan melakukan latihan yang kau suka, yaitu memanah. Tapi harusnya kau ingat perkataan ketua."

"Ya, aku masih ingat. 'Memanah bukan satu-satunya keahlian yang harus dimiliki seorang pemburu. Disamping itu ada ketahanan mental, stamina, dan kemampuan berpedang serta bela diri lainnya karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hutan' seperti itu, kan? Kau boleh pergi. Aku akan kembali berlatih."

"Kau seperti berusaha mengusirku." Hori menatap tajam mata Naruto demi menguak maksud sebenarnya.

"Eh, ti-tidak. Aku..." Mendapat tatapan dari Hori membuat Naruto tidak berdaya membuat suatu alasan yang lain. "Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar," ucap Naruto jujur.

"Hufft. Baiklah, kita istirahat sebentar. Terlalu tempo jika aku pergi sekarang."

Naruto merasa lega karena bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Saat ini ia sudah memutuskan untuk menutup mata dan tidur sejenak, mengembalikan semua stamina yang sudah terkuras selama latihan.

"Apa kau tahu, Naruto? Kemampuan memanahmu itu payah. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menjadi pemburu yang hebat."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto membuka matanya dengan ekspresi marah. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Hori akan mengatakan demikian. Padahal selama ini ia dan ketua sangat mendukung cita-citanya. Bahkan latihan ini menjadi bukti bahwa ia mendapat dukungan dari Hori.

"Bukannya aku ingin menghentikan niatmu. Tapi kau harus melihat keadaan. Hutan Timur menjadi aneh beberapa tahun terakhir. Jumlah buruan terus berkurang dan bahkan sekarang sampai pada titik di mana tidak ada satu pun hewan buruan. Apa kau bisa menjamin, kau bisa meraih keinginanmu itu jika keadaan tetap seperti ini?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia meresapi perkataan Hori dengan cermat. Baginya, ada benarnya juga perkataan Hori. Ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu pada hutan timur, dan jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut, maka tidak akan ada lagi pemburu di kota ini.

"Tapi, aku masih bisa menjadi pemburu di tempat lain."

"Tapi kau tidak akan menjadi pemburu yang sukses di tempat lain. Hanya hutan timur yang bisa memberikanmu kejayaan sebagai pemburu. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi pemburu di kota ini karena alasan itu?"

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. Tapi kemudian ia kembali berkata, "Tapi, aku tidak bisa melepas cita-citaku ini begitu saja hanya karena alasan seperti itu. Aku pasti akan mengusahakannya. Jika aku sudah menjadi pemburu yang hebat, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan hutan timur seperti semula."

"Hufft. Kau memang keras kepala. Aku berkata begitu agar kau tidak menyesal nantinya. Kita tidak tahu sampai kapan hutan timur akan tetap seperti ini. Aku takut kau hanya menyia-nyiakan hidupmu. Kau tidak ahli dalam memanah, tapi kau punya kemampuan berpedang. Apa kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan militer? Atau mungkin masuk ke akademi kesatria? Kudengar dari ketua, kau memiliki energi sihir. Dengan itu kau memiliki peluang untuk bisa tembus tes masuknya dan memiliki karir yang jelas. Tidak seperti kami, yang sekarang sedang terancam karena keadaan hutan yang abnormal."

Pandangan mata Naruto menjadi semakin kesal. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Aku membenci mereka. Aku tidak akan pernah mau bergabung dengan orang-orang yang sudah membunuh orang tuaku."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Naruto. Aku hanya memberimu pilihan. Jika kau tidak mau mengikuti saranku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan menyesal suatu hari nanti."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya. Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan pernah mengikuti saran itu." Naruto berdiri, ia berjalan menjauh dari Hori.

"Kau mau ke mana, Naruto?" ucap Hori mengira Naruto marah.

"Aku sudah selesai beristirahat. Akan kuselesaikan 4 putaran itu dan kembali latihan memanah. Akan kuasah kemampuan ini hingga membawaku menjadi pemburu yang hebat."

Hori hanya bisa melihat Naruto dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum._ "Semangatmu mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu, Naruto. Hanya saja kita berdua berbanding terbalik. Saat kau memiliki semua hal yang diperlukan untuk menjadi kesatria, kau malah memutuskan untuk tetap berada di pekerjaan yang tidak memiliki keuntungan yang jelas ini," _Batin Hori sejenak kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah berlari sendirian.

]]==[]==[[

Setelah menyelesaikan 4 putaran yang tersisa, Naruto kembali memanah. Kali ini ia memastikan untuk fokus agar bisa mengenai target. Ia sudah lelah berlari. Jika ia gagal dan harus berlari lagi, mungkin kakinya tidak akan kuat. Jadi, ia memastikan bahwa tembakannya ini harus mengenai target.

"_Aku pasti akan mengenainya. Tidak akan kubiarkan ketidakmampuanku dalam memanah menghalangiku mencapai keinginanku."_ Disela-sela fokus ke arah target, ia mengingat kembali perkataan Hori. Ia ingin berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Karena itu, ia akan mematahkan pendapat Hori yang mengatakan ia tidak pandai memanah.

Perlahan ia menarik tali busurnya. Setelah merasa yakin, ia melepaskan anak panahnya ke arah target tak bergerak yang berada dalam jarak 50 meter di depannya. Anak panah itu dengan indah menancap pada target.

Senyuman terpancar dari wajah Naruto saat melihat panah yang ia lepas berhasil mengenai target. Memang tidak tepat di tengah, namun suara saat anak panah itu mengenai target itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia bahkan dengan cepat berbalik untuk melaporkan hasilnya pada Hori. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi Hori setelah ia mengatakan Naruto tidak ahli dalam memanah. Bagi Naruto, tembakan pertama yang mengenai target ini akan menjadi awal dari segalanya. Tidak heran jika ia ingin membanggakan diri.

"Kau lihat itu, kak Hori?" Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah bangku kosong di sana. Ia menjadi kecewa karena tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada Hori.

"Kenapa kau pergi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kak Hori." Naruto menenteng busur di tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kananya ia kepal dengan amat keras. "Sial, padahal aku berhasil mengenai target."

Merasa kecewa membuatnya tidak bersemangat untuk kembali memanah. Ia meletakkan panahnya begitu saja di tanah dan mulai berjalan masuk. Naruto hanya merasa haus. Karena itu ia berhenti untuk mendapat segelas air di dapur. Setelah, Naruto akan memutuskan apakah ia akan kembali berlatih atau berhenti untuk hari ini.

"KENAPA KALIAN BEGITU KERAS KEPALA!"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikannya untuk menuang air ke dalam gelas. Teriakan itu berasal dari aula guild yang juga merupakan bar. Dengan segera Naruto berlari ke asal suara itu berasal.

Di sana, Ketua Guild sedang memarahi beberapa orang di hadapannya. Orang-orang yang sedang di marahi itu sedang memakai perlengkapan berburu lengkap dengan pedang dan panah mereka.

"_Kenapa ketua memarahi mereka? Pakaian itu, apa mereka mau berburu? Tapi kenapa mereka sedang di marahi?"_ batin Naruto melihat kejadian itu.

"Ano... Ketua, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto setelah beberapa saat mengumpulkan keberanian.

"DIAMLAH! Kau jangan bergerak dari sana, Naruto!"

Pada akhirnya ia pun ikut di marahi. Tapi kemarahan yang alasannya tidak ia ketahui itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Namun setelah di marahi seperti itu, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berdiri diam di tempatnya berada.

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak kuizinkan perburuan di wilayah hutan terdalam. Itu sangat berbahaya. Apalagi situasi hutan luar saja sudah sangat tidak normal seperti ini. Apa kalian mau menyia-nyiakan nyawa kalian!" Nadanya terdengar seperti sedang menceramahi mereka.

"_Apa? Mereka mau masuk ke hutan terdalam? Tidak heran ketua sampai marah seperti ini." _Naruto merasa lega karena sudah mengetahui alasan mereka di marah. Jujur saja, Naruto merasa tindakan mereka sangat bodoh karena ingin memasuki hutan terdalam. Meskipun ia belum pernah ke sana, namun dari cerita yang ia dengan dari sang ketua dan Hori, ia bisa menyimpulkan hutan terdalam merupakan tempat yang paling mengerikan di Hutan Timur.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar oleh semua orang. Suara itu meredakan situasi untuk sesaat.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

Suara itu, bahkan sebelum melihat asalnya, Naruto sudah yakin suara itu adalah milik Hori. _"Terlambat, apa maksudnya?" _Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat itu.

"Oh, baguslah kau datang, Hori. Beritahu pada mereka—" Ekspresi lega yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan oleh ketua berubah drastis saat melihat kedatangan Hori dengan pakaian berburunya.

"J-Jangan-jangan kau juga, Hori?!"

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto dan ketua guild pada saat itu. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa Hori pun akan bertindak gegabah. Jika Hori sudah berada di pihak mereka, ketua tidak bisa lagi menghentikan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat anggota guild kita menderita kelaparan hanya karena tidak bisa mendapat buruan. Seperti yang Anda tahu, penghasilan kita sebagai pemburu hanyalah dari hewan buruan. Ketika kita tidak mendapat buruan, itu akan menjadi masalah ekonomi yang serius. Menahan mereka sama saja membiarkan mereka mati," ucap Hori.

"Apakah kau yang merencanakan ini, Hori?!" tanya ketua dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ya. Karena mereka ingin, maka aku mengajak mereka. Itu karena aku tidak tahan dengan kondisi mereka saat ini," jawab Hori.

"Apa kau lupa situasi hutan saat ini, Hori?!"

"AKU MASIH INGAT! LALU APA? APA AKU HARUS BERHENTI MENJADI PEMBURU HANYA KARENA SITUASI HUTAN YANG SEPERTI SEKARANG, AYAH?" Hori tiba-tiba membentak ketua yang sejatinya merupakan ayah kandungnya. Bentakan itu tentu merupakan pukulan yang amat keras untuk Ketua maupun Naruto yang tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

"Aku tahu. Hutan saat ini sedang berbahaya. Tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku. Karena tidak bisa menjadi Kesatria, hanya berburulah satu-satu profesi yang ingin kugeluti. Hanya karena kurang dalam satu hal, aku harus rela mengubur impianku menjadi kesatria. Tapi... aku tidak mau mengubur profesiku saat ini meski hanya beberapa saat sampai keadaan abnormal ini teratasi."

Naruto kembali terkejut. Bukan hanya karena perubahan sikap Hori yang tidak biasa, tapi juga setelah mendengar cita-cita Hori, yaitu menjadi kesatria. Lalu kenapa Naruto tidak terkejut saat mendengar Hori memanggil ketua guild sebagai ayah? Jawabannya sudah jelas. Ia sudah mengenal Hori dan ketua cukup lama, yaitu sejak ia diselamatkan oleh ketua sampai sekarang. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa Hori dan ketua merupakan ayah dan anak. Tetapi bukan berarti hal tersebut menutup kemungkinan adanya hal yang tidak Naruto ketahui dari mereka.

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang yang baru mengenal mereka tidak akan mengetahui hal tersebut. Karena meskipun mereka adalah ayah dan anak, sikap mereka tidak seperti itu. Seperti ada sebuah tembok besar yang menghalangi mereka. Karenanya, Hori tidak tinggal bersama ayahnya di guild ini. Tapi jangan berpikir bahwa jarak di antara mereka terbentuk karena Naruto. Itu semua memiliki alasan yang lebih kompleks. Penyebab gagalnya Hori meraih keinginannya menjadi Kesatria mungkin salah satu penyusun tembok tersebut.

Melihat sikap putranya yang sudah seperti itu, Ketua pun pada akhirnya mengizinkan mereka pergi. Bahkan saat itu, ia tidak berani menatap mata putranya karena suatu alasan. Ia sambil merundukkan kepala melepas mereka pergi. Jumlah, 7 orang ditambah Hori menjadi 8. Mereka adalah pemburu terbaik yang dimiliki Guild saat ini. Meski salah satu dari mereka tampaknya merupakan anggota baru.

"Saya hanya minta satu hal pada kalian. Jangan buat saya menyesal karena membiarkan kalian pergi. Jika saja saya tidak ada pertemuan dengan walikota siang ini, saya pasti akan ikut dengan kalian."

"Jangan khawatir, Ketua! Yang pergi ini adalah tim-tim terbaik guild. Ditambah Hori yang memimpin. Anda pasti tahu sehebat apa dia. Akan kami bawakan Anda rusa terbesar yang bisa kami buru." ucap salah satu dari mereka saat mulai meninggalkan guild.

Naruto melihat ketua tersenyum sambil tertunduk. Dari lirih bibirnya terucap, "Berjuanglah."

Seakan seluruh tenaganya hilang, kaki ketua melemas. Membuatnya terjatuh. Namun Naruto dengan cepat menahannya.

"Ketua, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Naruto. Dan maaf sudah membentakmu tadi."

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku mengerti kok. Tidak masalah."

Naruto membimbing ketua duduk di kursi terdekat. Ia bahkan mengambil dua gelas air putih untuk ketua dan dirinya yang belum sempat minum.

Setelah meneguk segelas air pemberian Naruto, Ketua terlihat murung. "Huhh. Rasanya pengaruh saya mulai hilang sebagai ketua guild ini semenjak Hori sangat dipercaya oleh anggota lainnya," keluh ketua.

Naruto tidak bisa berkomentar banyak mengenai keluhan itu. Namun satu hal yang ia yakini, ketua adalah orang yang hebat dan dihormati oleh seluruh anggota guild dan masyarakat sekitarnya sebagai pemburu terhebat di kota sampai saat ini. Namun karena situasi belakangan ini, mungkin saja pandangan orang padanya mulai berubah.

Ketika suasana menjadi sepi mencekam karena tidak seorang pun dari mereka membuka pembicaraan, Naruto jadi teringat lagi perkataan Hori. Ia berpikir bahwa perkataannya sewaktu latihan serta yang barusan memiliki suatu keterkaitan. Karena itu, ia pun bertanya pada ketua.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"He? Apa itu? Silahkan!"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kak Hori ingin jadi kesatria. Lalu yang ingin kutanyakan adalah... alasan ia tidak bisa meraih cita-citanya itu."

"Jadi kau penasaran ya? Baiklah, akan saya ceritakan. Mungkin kau akan sedikit terkejut karena belum mengetahui banyak hal tentangku dan Hori. Tapi dengarkanlah."

Naruto memasang telinganya dengan seksama. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan satu pun detail dalam penjelasan ketua.

"Jika dilihat dari kemampuan, Hori di atas rata-rata. Kegagalan Hori disebabkan karena ia tidak memiliki energi sihir. Syarat mutlak menjadi kesatria bukan hanya kemampuan berpedang dan fisik, tapi juga adanya energi sihir. Padahal jika dilihat dari genetiknya, ia seharusnya mewarisi kekuatan itu dari aku atau ibunya."

"Heh? Kekuatan? Apa itu kekuatan sihir?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Aku tidak heran jika kau terkejut di situ. Ya, aku memiliki sihir. Dan karenanya, aku dulu juga merupakan kesatria. Begitu pula dengan ibunya Hori. Apa kau tahu, dalam ilmu genetika kita saat ini, dua orang yang sama-sama kesatria atau dalam artian lain sama-sama memiliki energi sihir memiliki peluang yang sangat kecil untuk melahirkan anak tanpa kekuatan sihir tersebut?"

Naruto menggeleng tanda ia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Hori adalah anak yang terlahir dengan peluang yang kecil itu. Karenanya ia tidak memiliki energi sihir dalam dirinya. Ia mungkin saja merasa iri padaku. Dan bahkan juga mungkin iri padamu yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak ia miliki."

Mereka terus berbicara selama beberapa menit. Naruto mendapatkan banyak fakta yang tidak ia duga. Mulai dari penyebab kematian ibu Hori dan keluarnya ketua dari kemiliteran. Ia pun mengetahui bahwa penyebab adanya tembok besar di antara hubungan Hori dan ketua adalah karena perbedaan di antara keduanya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tembok besar itu tercipta karena rasa iri Hori pada kekuatan sang ayah. Karena sebab tidak adanya kekuatan itu dalam dirinya, ia gagal meraih cita-citanya. Perasaan itu pun ditunjukkan juga pada Naruto setelah ia mengetahui kalau anak yang diselamatkan ayahnya itu juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berbicara, ketua pun meninggalkan guild untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan wali kota.

Naruto menatap langit-langit dan mulai merenungi perkataan Hori selama beberapa menit.

Kemudian ia membatin, menanggapi hasil renungannya. _"Tidak salah lagi, perkataannya saat latihan tadi karena ia ingin aku meneruskan keinginannya. Tapi apa memang seperti itu? Ahh. Sebaiknya kutanyakan langsung saja padanya nanti."_

Naruto pun berdiri. Namun tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu. _"Tapi, kapan ia akan pulang? Apa mereka akan pulang sore ini? Yang lebih penting, apa mereka akan pulang?" _Memikirkan hal itu membuat Naruto menampar pipinya sendiri dengan amat keras. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan yang membuatnya merinding kemarin. Sesuatu yang tidak sempat ia katakan pada ketua kemarin. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu karena ia terlalu takut.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada ketua?"

Karena kebingungan, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang untuk membersihkan peralatan berlatihnya.

Di sana, ia melihat pedangnya yang digantung pada tembok. Ia mengambil dan melihati pedang tersebut. Baginya, ia bukan pedang biasa. Ini adalah hadiahnya dari Hori dan ketua sebagai bukti bahwa ia telah resmi menjadi anggota guild saat menginjak usia 15 tahun. Namun saat melihat pedang ini dan memikirkan perkataan Hori, sebuah pemikiran kembali dibuat oleh otaknya.

"_Apa Hori melatihku berpedang dengan sangat keras dan bahkan membelikanku pedang ini bukan karena mendukungku agar bisa menjadi pemburu yang hebat? Melainkan agar aku bisa menjadi kesatria?"_

"Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau menjadi kesatria. Entah itu benar atau tidak, aku tetap tidak akan mau." ucapnya lantang dan sangat percaya diri pada keputusannya.

Naruto berusaha tenang. Entah dari pemikiran soal Hori maupun sesuatu yang ada di hutan. Ia ingin berpikir jernih agar bisa membuat keputusan yang baik. Sebenarnya untuk mudah dan amannya, ia bisa mengatakan hal itu langsung pada ketua. Namun takut akan terjadinya suatu peristiwa, ia memutuskan untuk memendamnya.

"Tidak, aku harus mengatakannya. Aku merasa itu sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dan sekarang Hori dan yang lain sedang memasuki hutan. Aku harus mengatakannya sesegera mungkin."

Keputusan sudah ia bulatkan. Ia memutuskan untuk menemui ketua dan membicarakannya. Karenanya, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi kediaman wali kota, tempat pertemuan itu dilangsungkan.

Namun mengingat ia baru selesai latihan dan perutnya sedang keroncongan, Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi dan makan dahulu sebelum menemui ketua.

]]==[]==[[

Suasana di tempat pertemuan terasa sepi dan mencekam. Pertemuan itu di hadiri beberapa petinggi kota, namun tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka saat ini sedang menanti kabar dari wali kota terkait nasib Hutan Timur.

Seorang pria dengan rambut putih yang terurai hingga ke punggung memasuki ruangan. Memecah kesunyian di dalam ruang pertemuan tersebut. Ekspresinya menunjukkan suatu kekhawatiran yang berlebih. Melihatnya, tak ada satu pun orang yang tampak senang.

"Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Saya akan langsung pada intinya. Berdasarkan hasil rapat Dewan Kesatria di ibukota kerajaan, Hutan Timur akan diisolasi dan dilakukan pengawasan yang ketat oleh para kesatria."

Mendengar kabar tersebut, semua orang dalam ruangan itu terkejut. Mereka tidak menyangka tindakan yang diambil adalah tindakan siaga seperti itu. Namun kabar tersebut masih menyisakan beberapa pertanyaan. Kenapa hutan timur harus diisolasi dan di jaga ketat oleh para kesatria?

Jawabannya pun langsung di sampaikan oleh wali kota setelah melihat kebingungan para anggotanya. "Alasannya adalah karena tercium aktivitas iblis di sana."

Tingkat keterkejutan mereka semakin tinggi. Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa iblis adalah penyebab dari ketidaknormalan di Hutan Timur.

"Hutan terdalam merupakan tempat terbaik bagi iblis dan bawahannya, siluman untuk menetap. Karena hal tersebut, banyak binatang yang memasuki wilayah hutan terdalam," ucap wali kota.

Meskipun di katakan "Memasuki" namun lebih tepatnya lagi para binatang itu dipaksa untuk memasuki hutan terdalam. Energi yang di pancarkan oleh iblis tingkat tinggi cenderung menarik perhatian binatang di sekitarnya. Hal itu di picu oleh keinginan iblis tersebut untuk mengubah binatang-binatang pilihannya menjadi siluman.

Para anggota Dewan Kesatria sangat memahami hal tersebut. Karena itu mereka segera mengambil keputusan untuk mengisolasi hutan timur setelah mendengar adanya aktivitas iblis di sana. Namun meski keputusan itu sudah diambil, tindakan masih belum di lakukan. Alasannya adalah karena diperlukan persiapan sebelum bisa melakukan isolasi.

Namun mendengar keberadaan iblis di dalam hutan tentu saja membuat ketua guild pemburu merasa tidak tenang. Pasalnya, anaknya dan beberapa anggota dengan keras kepala memaksanya agar diizinkan memasuki hutan terdalam.

"A-Apa itu benar, Jiraiya-sama?" tanya ketua guild dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Tidak mungkin hal itu tidak benar saat saya mengatakannya seserius ini, Regi-dono. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Mendengarnya, ketua guild pun segera berdiri. "Beberapa anggota kami memaksa untuk masuk ke hutan terdalam. Anak saya, Hori memimpin mereka."

"Kenapa kau mengizinkan mereka, Regi-dono?! Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengizinkan siapa pun memasuki hutan terdalam?"

"Maafkan aku. Mereka memaksaku. Keluarga mereka menderita kelaparan dan masalah ekonomi yang serius belakangan ini. Dan, putra saya memutuskan untuk membantu mereka berburu di wilayah terdalam. Saya izin pergi mengejar mereka," ucap ketua guild.

"Tunggu dulu. Tidak kuizinkan kau pergi sendiri. Ajaklah kapten kesatria kota Andreal dan bawahannya bersamamu. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu menolong mereka, aku harus kembali ke ibukota untuk membantu persiapan rencana pengisolasian hutan timur. Tapi aku yakin kekuatanmu dan kapten kesatria sudah lebih dari cukup, tapi jangan lakukan tindakan yang gegabah."

"Saya mengerti, terima kasih."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ketua guild meninggalkan ruangan. Orang-orang memperhatikan kepergiannya dengan seksama. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, pertemuan hari itu di tutup.

:

:

:

]]==[Bersambung]==[[


	4. Peristiwa yang Mengubah Segalanya Bag 3

Tandrato

:

Rival's: The Worst Incarnation Knight

:

Chapter 4

Peristiwa Yang Mengubah Segalanya Bagian 3

:

Karakter : Naruto

Genre : Adventure & Magic

Disclaimer : Naruto—Masashi Kishimoto & High School DXD—Ichie Isibumi

:

Warning: Cerita ini mungkin akan keluar dari ekspetasi kalian. Tapi mohon untuk tetap menikmati karyaku ini. Fanfiksi ini sarat akan OOC, jadi harap dimaklumi.

:

:

:

_**]]==[CHAPTER]==[[**_

* * *

Wilayah hutan terdalam dari Hutan Timur di kenal sebagai pembunuh nomor satu para pemburu di kota. Wilayah ini merupakan wilayah paling berbahaya sekaligus juga alasan mengapa Hutan Timur sering di sebut sebagai "Ancienct Forest".

Wilayah terdalam ini adalah asal-muasal sumber bahaya di Hutan Timur sekaligus rumah utama bagi berbagai hewan yang hidup dan berkembang biak di hutan ini. Tidak akan mengherankan jika jumlah hewan di wilayah ini jauh lebih banyak ketimbang di wilayah hutan terluar.

Para pemburu pastinya akan berpikir dua kali jika ingin berburu di wilayah tersebut. Hanya mereka yang berani dan memiliki skill yang hebat saja yang dapat memasuki wilayah tersebut tanpa tekanan dari rasa takut. Terlebih lagi untuk situasi yang tidak normal ini. Dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar keberanian dan skill untuk bisa keluar hidup-hidup. Mungkin keberuntungan adalah salah satunya.

Beberapa prajurit bersama seorang kapten memasuki wilayah hutan terdalam bersama seorang pria yang nyaris menyentuh usia paruh baya. Namun pria itu bukanlah pria biasa, ia adalah pimpinan suatu guild pemburu di kota. Saat ini ia terlihat seperti memimpin regu para prajurit itu.

Sikap mereka terlihat sangat berani dan waspada. Sedikit suara saja yang muncul dapat mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara tersebut. Tidak mengherankan. Mereka mengetahui bahaya yang mengancam dari balik pepohonan. Aura gelap terasa menyengat kulit. Terutama bagi Regi—pemimpin guild pemburu—karena ia adalah mantan ksatria yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan aura ini, aura iblis.

"Ternyata benar. Hutan Timur sudah dikuasai iblis," ucap kapten regu tersebut.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" tanya Regi yang sedikit merasa heran.

"Meskipun saya hanya manusia biasa, tapi aura sekuat tidak mungkin tidak bisa saya rasakan. Sebagai prajurit, kami juga memiliki pelatihan untuk mengasah kemampuan kami dalam mengenali gejala supranatural," jelas si kapten.

"Baguslah. Saya tidak perlu menjelaskan seberapa buruk situasi kita sekarang."

"Semoga kita cepat bertemu dengan mereka."

"Satu hal yang ingin kukatakan. Terima kasih kau sudah mau membantuku, Kai. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu membahayakan nyawa kalian karena ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Tapi, kekuatanku saja tidak akan cukup untuk melawan kelompok siluman."

"Tidak masalah. Anggap saja ini tugas untuk melindungi seorang warga sipil."

Regi—ketua guild—terlihat tersenyum. Ia merasa senang dengan sikap seseorang yang di sebut sebagai kapten tersebut. Ia saat ini mungkin berhutang sangat banyak padanya. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan kelompok para siluman dengan hanya kekuatannya sendiri. Bantuan dari para prajurit yang bersamanya tentu berarti sangat besar.

10 menit berjalan dengan tujuan mencapai daerah terdalam, mereka tidak menemukan satu pun kehadiran manusia. Hanya beberapa hewan yang terlihat porak-poranda karena kehadiran mereka.

"Apa mereka memutari wilayah hutan terdalam?" tanya si kapten.

"Saya tidak tahu. Saya pikir mereka akan dengan cerobohnya memasuki wilayah yang paling dalam untuk berburu. Seperti yang bisa kita lihat, di sini banyak sekali hewan. Seharusnya di sini spot mereka berburu."

Dengan wajah penuh kecemasan, Regi memandang ke sekitar. Tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk terus menerobos masuk ke wilayah terdalam. Terlalu berbahaya.

"Ooo, kapten. Aku menemukan seseorang!" ucap seorang prajurit yang sedang berpencar ke sekitar untuk menemukan petunjuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Regi dan kapten para prajurit dengan cepat pergi ke arahnya. Perkataannya itu tentu bukan sekedar bohongan. Di sana terbaring seorang pemuda yang terlihat penuh luka.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ketua dengan nada panik.

"K—Ketua. K—Kenapa Anda di sini? Segera pergi!" lirihnya.

"Hei, di mana Hori dan yang lainnya?"

"H—Hori? Kami di s—serang sekelompok siluman. M—Mereka menyuruhku k—kembali untuk me—melaporkan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanya si kapten.

Tidak perlu di sebutkan lagi bagaimana ekspresi Regi saat itu. Sudah pasti ia sangat terkejut. Ia ingin segera tahu keberadaan putranya. Namun melihat kondisi pemuda itu dan ceritanya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa putranya.

"Kelompok b—besar silu—siluman. Yang dipim—pimpin oleh i—iblis, sedang menuju k—kota."

Si kapten terlihat syok mendengarnya. Dengan segera ia memerintahkan para bawahannya untuk mendekat dan bersiaga.

"Serangan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hori?"

Ia menggeleng. "Ka—kami diserang saat dalam pe—perjalanan pulang oleh beberapa siluman. Ho—rri dan yang lain melawan. Di-dittttengah pertempuran, me—mereka menyuruhku lari dan me—melaporkan hal ini."

Regi melepas pemuda itu dan menyerahkannya pada seorang prajurit. Ia berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Pandangannya terasa dingin. Seperti sebuah gejolak terjadi di dalam hatinya dan saat itu pula mengubah sikapnya.

"Anda mau ke mana, Regi-dono?" tanya si kapten.

"Aku akan ke tempat Hori. Mereka mungkin sedang bertarung. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka."

Si kapten menghentikan pergerakan Regi dengan memegang tangannya. "Itu tindakan bodoh, Regi-dono. Saya mengerti Anda ingin menyelamatkan mereka karena salah satu dari mereka adalah anak Anda. Tapi pikirkanlah konsekuensinya. Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka jika keadaannya seperti ini."

"Tidak. Bukan kita. Hanya saya seorang. Kalian... kembalilah ke kota dan melaporkan hal ini."

"H—Hentikan, Ketua!" ucap pemuda yang terluka tersebut dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Segera Regi mengarahkan wajahnya ke asal suara.

"T—Tidak ada yang bisa di—selamatkan. Hori dan yang l—lainnya sudah tewas. Ka—Karena tindakan ce—roboh kami, kami tewas. H—Harusnya aku jug—ga ikut te—tewas bersama mereka. T—Tapi Hori ti—tidak ingin a—ada penduduk yang terluka. H-Hori dan yang lain b—berusaha mengh—hentikan mereka."

"Sudah cukup. Hemat energimu. S-Saya sudah paham. Jika itu yang memang terjadi." Regi hanya bisa mengepal erat kedua telapak tangannya. Mungkin saja akan lebih baik jika ia menangis dan melampiaskan semua emosi sedihnya. Tetapi, jiwa yang sudah ditempa bertahun-tahun sebagai Kesatria tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan air mata, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

Mendengar perkataan pemuda yang berbicara dengan susah payah tersebut membuatnya merasa bahwa tindakan yang diambil putranya merupakan tanggung jawabnya karena sudah memaksa untuk memasuki wilayah terdalam. Dan oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk bertarung dan menghentikan para siluman itu agar tidak melukai penduduk kota. Jikapun ia gagal, ada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah ia titipi pesan agar para penduduk kota dan para kesatria dapat bersiap. Meskipun pada akhirnya pemuda itu pun tumbang karena luka yang dialaminya.

"K—Kapten, ada serigala di sana!" seru seorang prajurit.

"Tidak. Itu siluman. Ukurannya lebih besar dari pada serigala. Mereka menemukan kita. Itu artinya..." ucapan si kapten terhenti.

"Hori sudah gagal menghentikan mereka."

Meskipun air matanya sempat tertahan, sekarang setetes air mata sudah jatuh membasahi wajah keriputnya. Itu bukan air mata sebagai kesatria, namun air mata sebagai seorang ayah. Putra yang sudah ia besarkan, kini telah tiada. Bahkan, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah putranya tersebut untuk terakhir kali.

"Kita harus mundur," ucap si kapten.

"Kalian mundurlah. Akan saya tahan mereka." Dengan gagah, Regi mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Aku akan membantu Anda. Kalian, segera mundur dan evakuasi pemuda itu!" Si kapten pun turut mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Bersama, mereka memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung melawan sekitar 7 ekor siluman serigala yang telah mengendus hawa keberadaan mereka di hutan ini.

]]==[]==[[

Satu jam Naruto menanti kepulangan ketua dan Hori dari gerbang masuk Hutan Timur yang berjarak 5 kilometer dari kota. Menunggu sendirian tentu saja membuatnya bosan. Namun kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan menutupi rasa bosannya itu.

Rasa kekhawatirannya mereda saat melihat kedatangan beberapa orang. Namun perasaannya berubah kala melihat seseorang di gotong oleh mereka. Terlebih lagi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Hori atau pemburu lainnya kecuali orang yang di gotong tersebut.

"Ke—Ketua, di mana kak Hori?"

Dengan hanya melihat dari raut wajah dan mata yang sedikit sembab milik Regi, Naruto merasa jawaban dari pertanyaannya akan sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"H-Hori..." Seakan tak sanggung berbicara, Regi kemudian terdiam. Tangannya dikepal dengan sangat kuat seakan ingin menghancurkan tangannya sendiri.

"K—Ketu—" Naruto yang hendak menyentuh Regi pun terdiam saat pria tua itu mulai memeluknya erat. Perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak karuan saat itu. Ia menjadi sedih tiba-tiba setelah di peluk oleh ketua sebegitu eratnya. Ia sadar maksud dari pelukan itu. Rasanya seperti jawaban atas pertanyaannya di simbolkan dalam bentuk pelukan penuh duka cita itu.

"N—Naruto. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan bertindak bodoh dan nekat," ia berbicara menatap wajah Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir. Ia sudah tidak kuasa menahannya lagi. Tempat terbaik untuk melepaskan air mata terkadang paling tepat adalah di tempat yang sepi atau di dekat pelukan orang yang terdekat.

"A—Aku berjanji, hiks! Aku berjanji, ketua, hiks!" Air mata Naruto keluar tak dapat terhenti setelah ia memahami situasi.

Para prajurit bersama kaptennya hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka. Mereka sedang bersimpati untuk saat ini. Namun tidak bisa berlama-lama. Rombongan siluman sedang menuju kota saat ini. Sebagai kapten para prajurit yang menjaga kota, ia punya tanggung jawab untuk melindungi kota Andreal dengan nyawanya.

Regi pun menyadari itu. Ia tidak bisa berduka lebih lama lagi. Untuk sekarang ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi para siluman itu.

"Naruto. Usaplah air matamu. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk terus bersedih. Segera pergi ke desa dan beritahu semua orang untuk mengungsi. Kita akan di sekarang sekelompok siluman."

"Siluman?" Ia terkejut dan marah. Ia sangat yakin bahwa sekelompok siluman itulah yang membunuh Hori. Ia ingin bertarung bersama mereka dan membalaskan dendam Hori. Namun tentu saja ia tidak akan di izinkan. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menyuruh warga kota untuk mengungsi. Itu memang tugas yang mudah. Namun sangat penting.

Para prajurit tidak akan bertarung di dekat gerbang. Mereka akan bertarung di dekat kota. Alasannya cukup sederhana. Mereka tidak tahu dari arah mana para siluman itu akan menyerang. Pagar yang membatasi antara hutan dan kota pada umumnya hanya di desain untuk menahan hewan biasa. Namun jika itu adalah siluman, mereka bisa dengan mudah merusaknya.

Dari sebuah rumah dipinggir kota, Naruto memulai meminta para warga untuk mengungsi. Di saat bersamaan, informasi itu menyebar dengan cepat ke warga lainnya. Puncak dari informasi itu adalah ketika bell di menara pengawas kota Andreal dibunyikan untuk menandakan situasi berbahaya.

Para prajurit kota di bagi menjadi dua kelompok pada saat itu. Kelompok pertama adalah yang membantu mengungsikan penduduk dan menjaga ketertiban selama proses pengungsian dan kelompok yang akan bertarung melawan para siluman tersebut.

Naruto membantu para prajurit untuk mengungsikan para penduduk. Ia pun sudah diminta oleh Regi untuk ikut mengungsi apabila tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia teringat perkataan ketua sebelumnya sehingga dengan berat hati ia berusaha untuk mengikuti perintah tersebut.

"Pecah kelompok evakuasi menjadi 2. Lalu segera ikut denganku ke garis depan!" ucap salah satu prajurit yang menjadi penanggung jawab."

Kediaman wali kota yang besar dan di kelilingi oleh pagar itu menjadi sesak karena menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para pengungsi. Di sini merupakan tempat yang terbilang cukup aman sebab jauh dari hutan dan memiliki pagar yang tinggi dan kokoh.

Pada akhirnya tugas kelompok evakuasi telah selesai. Nyaris semua penduduk kota sudah berada di dalam. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat evakuasi.

Dari depan pagar, Naruto bisa menyaksikan kedatangan sebuah keluarga kecil yang hanya terdiri dari ibu dan 2 anak kecil di mana salah satunya sedang digendong oleh ibunya. Namun anak yang sedang di gendong itu terlihat menangis. Dengan cepat Naruto menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, ibu?"

"Anak saya bonekanya jatuh. Dia meronta untuk mengambilnya tapi tidak saya izinkan."

Anak itu tidak bisa diam. Ia terus meronta dan menyusahkan ibunya hanya agar ia bisa kembali dan mengambil boneka kesayangannya.

"Sudahlah nak, nanti ibu belikan lagi. Kita harus segera mengungsi."

Naruto tidak bisa diam saja melihat mereka. Melihat dari pakaiannya, Naruto yakin mereka adalah keluarga yang miskin. Terlebih lagi saat melihat anak kecil yang menangis sebegitu histerisnya. Itu pasti adalah boneka yang sangat berharga. Benar saja. Setelah mendengar sang anak berkata "Aku tidak mau yang lain. Itu boneka dali ayah!". Tentu saja Naruto semakin yakin harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Akan kuambilkan. Kalian tunggulah di dekat gerbang."

Seketika sang ibu berhenti dan berkata, "tidak perlu nak. Itu berbahaya!"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Saat ini Naruto dengan sengaja melupakan perkataan ketua sebelumnya. Ia tidak bisa terkekang oleh kata-kata itu setelah menyaksikan anak kecil tersebut. Ia meyakini ini bukan sekedar tindakan bodoh dan nekat. Namun tindakan yang sangat luar biasa bodoh dan nekat karena ia melakukan itu untuk menolong orang lain tanpa memikirkan dampak untuknya. Ia meyakini bahwa tidak menolong orang lain adalah tindakan yang jauh lebih bodoh.

Dengan semangat membara, Naruto menelusuri jalanan kota. Melihat keberadaan boneka yang terbuang di sana. Karena ibu dan anak-anak itu adalah pengungsi terakhir, tidak mungkin boneka itu di pungut oleh orang lain.

Ia terus berjalan. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di pinggir kota. Memang tempat ia berada ini masih jauh dari garis depan—tempat di mana para prajurit bertarung. Namun ia sudah bisa mendengar suara pertarungan dari sini.

Para siluman sudah memasuki kota menandakan situasi saat ini sudah menjadi sangat gawat. Ia harus menemukan boneka itu secepatnya dan kembali ke tempat pengungsian. Setelah ia berkata seperti itu pada si ibu, tidak mungkin ia akan kembali dengan tangan kosong. Anaknya pasti akan sangat kecewa. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk tetap mencari meski dari kejauhan terdengar suara lolongan serigala.

Namun mendengar lolongan tersebut membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Naruto. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan datang bersamaan dengan suara lolongan tersebut. Siluman yang datang menyerang pasti menyerupai serigala. Ia sangat yakin dengan itu. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka. Dan karena itu, tangannya tak berhenti bergetar.

]]==[]==[[

Pertempuran melawan para siluman di pimpin oleh Regi. Namun kepemimpinannya pada awalnya mendapat cemohan dari beberapa prajurit. Namun setelah melihat kemampuan yang di miliki seorang pemburu itu, mereka terdiam dan hanya bisa mengikuti semua perintahnya.

Bagi mereka, Regi dan kekuatannya merupakan aset utama yang menjadi kunci kemenangan mereka selama wali kota mereka belum kembali. Sang kapten mengetahui hal itu dengan pasti sehingga ia menerima keberadaan Regi dengan sepenuh hati dalam kelompok yang bertarung melawan para siluman tersebut.

Pertarungan saat ini di sebut sebagai gelombang satu sebab hanya sebagian siluman berwujud serigala yang datang menyerang. Bagi Regi, ini adalah situasi yang sangat tidak normal. Siluman bukanlah hewan yang cerdas. Mereka juga seharusnya tidak menyerang secara berkelompok seperti ini. Namun berbeda dengan siluman yang dipimpin oleh iblis. Karena itu, ia yakin ada iblis yang menjadi dalang di balik penyerangan oleh siluman ini.

Pertarungan gelombang pertama selesai. Namun bukan berarti mereka bisa bersantai. Sudah banyak prajurit yang tumbang dalam gelombang pertama ini. Keadaan pastinya akan menjadi semakin semrawut saat iblis itu menampakkan dirinya.

Di jeda waktu itu, Regi memutuskan untuk ke baris belakang untuk mengganti pedang dan memakai pelindung. Meskipun memakai pakaian pelindung untuk prajurit sangatlah tidak cocok untuk seorang kesatria. Sebab ia tidak bisa mendapatkan perlindungan yang optimal. Namun ia memerlukan semua perlindungan yang bisa ia dapat selama pertarungan.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa menyiapkan zirah untuk Kesatria, Regi-dono," ucap seseorang yang bertanggung jawab untuk persenjataan.

"Tidak masalah. Satu lagi, tolong ambilkan pedang terkuat yang kalian miliki. Sihirku bisa merusak pedang dengan cepat."

"Baik."

Sambil menunggu pedangnya datang, Regi merenungi putranya. Putranya bertarung dengan perlengkapan seadanya melawa siluman. Jika yang ia lawan adalah serigala biasa, tentu saja putranya dapat mengatasinya. Namun siluman sangatlah berbeda. Kekuatan mereka 3x lebih kuat dari hewan biasa. Sangat tidak mungkin Hori dan para pemburu yang bersamanya bisa mengatasi mereka.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Regi-dono." Pedang yang telah ia nantikan sudah tiba.

"Bukankah ini pedang void?" tanyanya heran.

"Salah seorang prajurit menemukannya di gudang."

"Bagus sekali. Dengan begini kekuatanku bisa lebih optimal digunakan. Terima kasih."

Regi memutuskan untuk kembali ke medan pertempuran. Itulah niat awalnya jika saja ia tidak melihat sosok remaja yang sangat ia kenali sedang di kejar 3 siluman di jalanan kota.

"Naruto!" ia panik. Karenanya ia segera mengejarnya tanpa memberitahukan siapa pun.

]]==[]==[[

Entah apa yang telah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang aku sedang dikejar oleh 3 ekor serigala. Aku sangat yakin mereka adalah siluman yang dimaksud akan menyerang kota. Namun seharusnya 3 siluman ini tidak berada di sini. Seharusnya mereka sedang bertarung melawan para prajurit di garis depan. Apa ketiga siluman itu berhasil lolos? Atau sengaja mengendap-endap memasuki kota?

Tapi sekarang mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu. Aku harus menyelamatkan diri. Mereka bergerak lebih cepat dariku. Aku harus melewati gang-gang kecil dan berlari melewati berbagai penghalang untuk mengecoh dan memperlambat mereka.

Ukuran yang 2 kali lebih besar dari serigala biasa membuatku merasa dapat langsung di telan jika tertangkap. Benar-benar mengerikan. Aku menjauhi mereka dengan panik. Namun kepanikan sambil berlari itu ternyata malah membawaku ke sebuah jalan buntu. Aku pada akhirnya terjebak di sini. Terkepung oleh 3 siluman serigala yang bagiku terlihat haus darah.

Dengan tangan gemetar aku memegang gagang pedang dengan erat. Satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk hidup mungkin adalah melawan mereka. Tapi, apa aku mampu mengalahkan mereka? Namun jika dipikirkan secara logika, tidak mungkin aku, yang hanya seorang remaja dapat tak berpengalaman mampu mengalahkan ketiga iblis itu sendirian.

Benar saja, ketika salah satu siluman itu menyerang, aku langsung tumbang. Pedang yang kupakai untuk menahan serangannya patah dan aku terpental membentur tembok. Rasanya tulangku patah. Bisa terdengar dari bunyinya ketika membentur tembok. Aku meringis kesakitan. Sejauh ini aku cukup beruntung karena tak ada satu pun bagian tubuhku yang mengeluarkan darah. Tapi ternyata aku terlalu cepat berpikir seperti itu.

Aku terbatuk sekali dan di saat bersamaan darah keluar dari mulutku. Terasa begitu hangat ketika aku menadahnya dengan tangan.

"_Apa aku akan mati? Apa ini akhir dari hidupku? Sial. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku." _Aku membatin. Hatiku menjerit ketakutan melihat mereka mulai mengerumuniku. Suara raungan mereka menambah parah situasi yang sedang kuhadapi.

Lalu ketika keputusasaan mulai mengerumuniku, saat itulah situasi berubah. Tanah yang menyembul dari bawah para siluman itu membentuk kerucut yang panjang dan tajam. Menusuk siluman itu sehingga mereka mati dalam sekejap.

Sejenak aku bingung kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Bahkan melihat tanah bisa secara tiba-tiba membunuh para siluman itu tentu saja membuat Naruto terkejut dan merasa itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Mata Naruto memandang sekitar mencari seseorang yang menyebabkan peristiwa itu terjadi. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa kekuatan sihir dapat melakukan apa saja. Peristiwa tadi pasti merupakan sebab dari sihir. Sekarang siapa yang melakukannya adalah yang di cari Naruto.

Dibalik bayangan rumah, seseorang terlihat berdiri. Entah apa yang di lakukan olehnya di sana sebelumnya, tapi aku yakin orang tersebutlah yang menyelamatkanku. Betapa senang hatiku mengetahui itu adalah orang yang sangat kukenal. Dia adalah ketua.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Regi setelah menghampiriku dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hahh... sepertinya ada tulangku yang patah," jawabku lirih.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah sudah kuminta kau untuk ikut mengungsi?"

"Aku ada keperluan. Ada anak kecil kehilangan bonekanya. Aku memutuskan untuk mencarikannya karena ia terlihat sangat sed—" Belum saja aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ketua tiba-tiba saja membentakku.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang! Jangan bertindak bodoh dan nekat!"

Gertakannya membuatku tersentak. Aku ketakutan dengan sikapnya saat itu.

"M—Maaf. Hanya saja mendengar itu adalah hadiah dari ayahnya, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya," Aku bahkan tidak berani menatap wajahnya saat mengatakan itu.

Saat kuintip, ketua terlihat mengusap wajahnya. Kemudian ia berkata, "sikapmu ini... sama saja seperti Hori. Padahal kau dan putraku tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Bagaimana bisa sikap kalian begitu mirip? Tapi ini bukan pujian."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Saat kupikirkan lebih dalam, perkataan ketua ada benarnya. Namun lebih dari itu, aku lebih terkejut pada pria di depannya itu. Begitu tabah membicarakan putranya padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru kehilangan putranya tersebut.

Ketua mendekatiku seraya mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Ayo kembali ke tempat pengungsian. Saya akan mengantarmu. Saya tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Garis depan akan semakin memanas setelah ini."

Aku mencoba mengulurkan tangan. Cukup susah kuraih sehingga aku harus lebih berusaha. Begitu tanganku nyaris menyentuh tangan ketua, tiba-tiba aku terhenti. Tanganku tidak bisa menggenggam tangan ketua. Bahkan malah tanganku semakin lama semakin menurun. Pada akhirnya kedua tanganku menyentuh permukaan tanah.

Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Layaknya sedang membeku. Aku merasakan sesuatu. Sebuah sensasi yang sama seperti saat di hutan. Hawa dingin terasa menyerang punggungku. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata saat merasakannya. Namun satu hal yang kupikirkan. Sesuatu yang buruk sedang menuju ke arahku.

"K-Kau kenapa, Naruto? Hei, jawablah?"

"B—Bersiaplah, k—etua!" dengan susah payah aku mengatakannya. Meski terdengar sangat kecil, namun syukurlah suaraku masih bisa tiba di telinga ketua. Dengan sigap ia bersiaga dan memperhatikan sekitar.

Ia melihat ke arah pohon. Seharusnya di sana tidak ada apa-apa. Namun, semakin kulihat semakin jelas ada sesuatu di sana. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik bayangan. Tidak dapat dilihat dengan mudah. Aku bersyukur bisa menyadarinya. Tapi, melihatnya membuatku teringat dengan sesuatu yang ada di hutan.

Sebagai mantan kesatria, ketua mungkin terlambat menyadari kehadiran siluman lain. Tapi begitu ia menyadarinya, ia bahkan bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak tampak seperti itu.

"Naruto, tetaplah di belakangku." Ia memperhatikan pohon itu dengan intens.

Aku merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa dari arah ketua. Namun, tekanan yang ia keluarkan tidak bisa menutupi hawa keberadaan makhluk asing tersebut.

Dari balik bayangan pohon, keluar seekor serigala dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar. Warnanya pun mendekati warna hitam pekat. Sangat jelas itu bukan serigala biasa ataupun siluman seperti yang tadi.

Apa sebenarnya makhluk itu? Itulah yang kupikirkan saat melihatnya.

"Aku pikir ada iblis lain di sini. Tapi ternyata hanya inkarnasi sampah!" suara gerang dikeluarkan oleh serigala itu. Itu sangat mengejutkanku. Aku tidak menyangka ada siluman yang bisa berbicara. Tapi, apa maksud perkataannya. Inkarnasi? Apa itu?"

"Bukankah... yang iblis adalah kau sendiri?" balas ketua.

Ahh, jadi begitu. Serigala aneh ini ternyata adalah iblis. Semua menjadi lebih jelas. Namun maksud perkataannya sama sekali belum berhasil kutangkap. Ketua bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Apa itu bukan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kau cukup berani untuk sekedar manusia. Apa kau kesatria? Aku bisa merasakan energi sihir darimu. Tapi, anak kecil itu memiliki energi yang jauh lebih besar. Kupikir dia akan bisa melawan bawahanku dan kemudian aku bisa menghibur diriku melawannya. Tapi ternyata dia hanyalah anak kecil yang lemah. Kuharap, kau bisa menggantikannya untuk menghiburku," ucap Iblis tersebut.

"Sebagai iblis kelas 3, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bicara. Apa tidak bisa kau diam sejenak dan membiarkanku membunuhmu?"

Iblis itu cukup terguncang dengan perkataan ketua. Aku bisa mengetahuinya karena ia sekarang terdiam. Atau sebenarnya ia merencanakan sesuatu?

Ternyata ia memang merencanakan sesuatu. Aku melihat tubuh serigala itu terurai membentuk kepulan asap. Lalu dari kepulan asap itu terbentuk tubuh layaknya manusia namun dengan tanduk dan sayap yang besar. Tak lupa jari-jari yang menyerupai cakar yang tajam dan panjang membuat kesan bahwa dia adalah lawan yang berbahaya. Wujud sebenarnya dari iblis. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya.

"J—Jadi itu wujudmu, hah? Sepertinya kau sangat serius?" ketua terlihat semakin waspada.

"Mengelompokkan para iblis dengan 3 tingkatan. Itu bukan tindakan terhormat, dasar manusia! Akan kucabik-cabik badanmu!"

"Majulah!"

Mereka terlibat pertarungan. Dalam keadaan sedang kesakitan, aku tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakan mereka. Tapi, itu terlihat begitu cepat. Sebagai seorang kesatria sihir, ketua terlihat mengandalkan kekuatan sihirnya untuk melawan. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui dengan pasti apa saja kekuatan sihir yang ia keluarkan. Aku sangat takjub pada kekuatan yang di keluarkan ketua.

"Apakah itu, yang di namakan sihir? Hebat." Aku benar-benar kagum. Terlebih lagi aku memiliki kekuatan seperti itu di dalam tubuhku. Aku sangat yakin jika aku bisa menguasai sihir seperti ketua, aku pasti bisa menjadi pemburu yang sangat hebat.

Tetapi, aku jauh lebih tertarik pada ucapan iblis tersebut. Ia mengatakan aku adalah inkarnasi. Lalu aku memiliki energi sihir yang jauh lebih besar. Meski aku tidak mengetahui apa arti inkarnasi sebenarnya, aku merasa itu sesuatu yang hebat. Aku yakin bisa meraih impianku dengan kekuatan tersebut. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menguasainya? Dengan masuk akademi kesatria? Tidak, aku tidak akan mau melakukan itu. Menjadi kesatria bagiku adalah impian yang payah.

Aku tahu, aku akan meminta ketua untuk mengajariku. Ia terlihat sangat hebat. Ia pasti mau mengajariku.

Tapi, pikiranku terlalu santai saat itu. Aku berpikir kejadian ini akan berakhir dengan cepat dan semua akan kembali normal. Namun seharusnya aku tidak berpikir demikian sebelum mengetahui situasi yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Ketua tampak kesulitan melawan iblis itu. Dilihat dari semakin lambat gerakan dan responsnya, aku berpikir dia mulai kelelahan. Aku jadi teringat. Saat ketua menyelamatkanku, ia pasti memakai kekuatan yang besar. Belum lagi pertarungan yang ia lakukan di garis depan.

Melihatnya, aku hanya bisa berharap ketua dapat bertahan. Aku tidak bisa membantunya. Aku menyesali hal itu. Bahkan jika aku sedang tidak terluka seperti ini, apakah aku bisa membantu ketua? Itulah yang kupikirkan sembari melihat pertarungan yang mulai berat sebelah itu.

Mataku melihat ke sisi dan kanan memperhatikan apakah ada bantuan yang datang. Tidak mungkin tidak ada orang yang menyadari kehadiran iblis ini kan? Sambil berpikir begitu, aku mulai merangkak. Tujuanku adalah jalan yang terhubung dengan baris depan. Jaraknya mungkin jauh, tapi jika aku merangkak seperti ini, musuh tidak akan memperhatikanku. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan sesaat sebelum tubuh ketua tiba-tiba mendarat di hadapanku.

"K—Ketua!" ia berlumuran darah. Aku benar-benar panik. Saat kupegang perutnya, di sana ada darah segar yang masih mengalir dengan deras.

"N—Naruto, larilah! Ib—iblis itu... ter—terlalu kuat. A—Aku... sud—sudah tidak k—kuat lagi."

"T-Tidak, bertahanlah ketua. A—Aku akan mencari bantuan." Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha berdiri. Sambil menahan sakit yang terasa di seluruh badanku. Tapi, sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa berdiri. Aku hanya akan kembali terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk saat mencoba mengangkat badanku. Rasanya seperti tubuhku sedang tidak sinkron dengan pikiranku. Apa karena cedera ini? Memikirkan kondisiku dan kondisi kritis ketua membuat air mataku menetes. Aku benar-benar payah. Bahkan tidak bisa menolong ketua saat ia membutuhkan bantuan seperti sekarang. Padahal, ia sudah menyelamatkan dan menjagaku selama ini.

Tangan kasar namun hangat ketua terasa sedang mengusap air mataku. Aku terkejut. Namun tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain terdiam merasakan sentuhannya. "K—Kehidupanmu a—akan le—lebih sulit ke d—depannya. Ti—tidak semu—anya akan ber—jalan se-sesuai keinginanmu, Naruto. U—untuk itu, ter—teruslah ber—ju—juang!"

Perlahan sentuhannya semakin menjauhi mataku. Terasa mulai turun menyentuh pipi, dagu, hingga akhirnya tidak terasa lagi di wajahku. Tangannya jatuh membentur permukaan tanah dengan begitu keras. Di saat bersamaan, air mataku semakin mengalir tidak terkendali.

"K—Ketua... ketua!" aku memanggil-manggilnya. Bahkan kucoba menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk membuatnya tersadar. Namun itu semua percuma. Pria yang paling di hormati oleh para pemburu ini kini sudah menutup matanya. Dan itu adalah untuk selamanya.

Satu lagi orang berharga direbut dari kehidupanku. Pertama ayahku, kemudian ibuku. Padahal aku baru saja aku kehilangan seseorang yang menjadi sosok kakak bagiku. Dan sekarang... aku kehilangan ketua, seseorang yang sudah kuanggap seperti pamanku. Seseorang yang sangat baik padaku yang rela merawat anak yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam keadaan terluka di kehidupannya.

Ahhh... sudah cukup. Aku membenci kehidupanku. Jika dengan kehadiranku di dunia saja bisa membuat orang terdekatku meninggal, aku lebih baik tidak dilahirkan. Tapi menyesalinya adalah hal yang sia-sia. Tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat pada takdir yang satu ini. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menghadapi takdir ini, takdir yang bahkan tidak membiarkan seorang anak kecil merasakan kebahagiaan berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Semakin lama aku memikirkannya, pandanganku semakin gelap. Aku nyaris tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali kesedihan yang sudah memuncak di hatiku. Apa aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran? Bukankah ini gawat. Bukankah iblis itu masih di sekitar kami? Ini benar-beanr gawat. Namun... meskipun rasanya tubuh dan pikiranku telah terputus, entah mengapa tubuhku terasa masih bergerak.

]]==[]==[[

Cakarnya terlumuri oleh darah dan wajahnya terlihat puas. Sang iblis telah berhasil menumbangkan Regi. Pertarungan mereka cukup berat awalnya. Namun lama-kelamaan jadi begitu mudah bagi sang iblis karena stamina Regi tidak bisa menandingi sang iblis.

Regi telah tergeletak di rangkulan Naruto yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Pria tersebut tewas akibat satu tusukan fatal oleh cakar iblis tersebut. Bahkan tidak sampai di situ, tubuhnya yang sudah tak berdaya itu pun di lemparkan ke arah Naruto yang kala itu sedang berusaha mencari bantuan.

Bagi sang iblis, ia tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya kabur. Setelah membunuh kedua orang di hadapannya, ia akan membunuh semua orang di kota ini. Namun sebelum itu, ia akan mengambil energi sihir dari dalam tubuh Naruto untuk mengganti energinya yang hilang selama pertempuran lalu kemudian membunuhnya.

Ia mulai mendekati Naruto. Tidak peduli pada tangisan remaja berusia 15 tahun tersebut. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah hendak menyentuh kepala Naruto. Namun remaja itu segera berbalik, melihat ke arah sang iblis dengan cepat. Tatapan matanya berubah. Bahkan samar-samar, warna matanya pun ikut berubah sedikit kemerahan.

Melihat hal tersebut, sang iblis diam membeku dengan tangan yang nyaris menyentuh rambut Naruto.

"S-Siapa ka—"

Naruto membentangkan telapak tangannya dengan cepat ke tubuh sang iblis. Hembusan angin tercipta telapak tangannya dan mendorong tubuh iblis itu ke belakang dengan sangat cepat. Serangannya begitu cepat hingga tidak memberikan waktu dari sang iblis untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Tubuh iblis itu membentur sebuah bangunan. Akibat benturan tersebut, bangunan itu nyaris tidak berbentuk lagi. Sang iblis mengeluhkan rasa sakit yang terasa dari tubuhnya, terutama tubuh yang langsung terpapar oleh serangan Naruto.

Naruto terlihat melakukan sebuah gerakan. Ia menghantamkan tangan kanannya dengan amat kuat ke tanah. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menarik tangannya ke atas dengan sangat cepat. Dari dalam tanah seketika keluar lava. Bukan di tempat Naruto meletakkan tangannya, namun di sekeliling tubuh iblis tersebut.

Lava keluar membentuk 4 pilar kemudian jatuh ke atas tubuh sang iblis. Jeritannya memekikkan telinga siapa pun yang mendengar. Dengan serangan itu, tidak mungkin sang iblis akan selamat.

Tubuh Naruto mulai terengah-engah. Matanya mulai kembali normal. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Namun Naruto saat itu mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir yang amat besar. Tetapi, setelahnya ia ambruk.

Naruto terlihat kesulitan untuk bernafas. Namun saat itu ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Jika keadaannya di biarkan seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama, mungkin nyawanya akan melayang.

Seperti mengerti akan hal itu, seseorang tiba-tiba saja melompat dari atas atap dan mendarat tepat di dekat Naruto. Ia terlihat memeriksa tubuh Naruto sebelum mencoba mengangkatnya. Rambut putihnya yang panjang terkibas oleh angin saat ia menggotong Naruto layaknya seorang putri.

"Tidak kusangka anak ini... inkarnasi." Ia lalu melihat Regi yang sudah berbaring tak bernyawa. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menolongmu tepat waktu."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat tersebut, dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, pria berambut putih nan panjang itu berlari dengan sangat cepat. Ia sangat paham dengan kondisi kritis Naruto saat ini. Untuk itulah ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi.

"Bertahanlah, anak muda!"

:

:

:

]]==[Bersambung]==[[


	5. Peristiwa yang Mengubah Segalanya Bag 4

Tandrato

:

Rival's: The Worst Incarnation Knight

:

Chapter 5

Peristiwa Yang Mengubah Segalanya Bagian 4

:

Karakter : Naruto

Genre : Adventure & Magic

Disclaimer : Naruto—Masashi Kishimoto & High School DXD—Ichie Isibumi

:

Warning: Cerita ini mungkin akan keluar dari ekspetasi kalian. Tapi mohon untuk tetap menikmati karyaku ini. Fanfiksi ini sarat akan OOC, jadi harap dimaklumi.

:

:

:

_**]]==[CHAPTER 4]==[[**_

* * *

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak peristiwa tersebut. Keadaan kota sudah mulai pulih meski banyak perbaikan di sana sini. Kerusakan yang terjadi di dalam kota menarik perhatian warga dan berbagai spekulasi. Tentu saja lava yang berada di sanalah yang membuat mereka penasaran. Selama 3 hari ini mereka menduga itu adalah hasil pertarungan antara iblis dan Walikota.

Perbaikan di daerah itu menjadi sedikit terhambat karena menunggu lava benar-benar mengeras untuk kemudian dapat dipindahkan. Terlebih lagi dengan adanya kemungkinan adanya tubuh iblis di dalam tumpukkan lava itu, usaha pemindahan tidak bisa dilakukan sembarangan.

Para kesatria didatangkan dari ibukota untuk menetralkan situasi. Beberapa di tugaskan untuk mengawasi lava itu dan beberapa diterjunkan ke hutan untuk menumpas sisa-sisa kekuatan iblis yang dikhawatirkan masih ada di sana. Namun selama 3 hari tersebut, mereka tidak menemukan apapun selain jejak-jejak kekuatan iblis yang masih sangat kental. Akan tetapi, keadaan abnormal di hutan ini memerlukan waktu untuk kembali seperti sedia kala. Itu artinya, Hutan Timur akan diisolasi dengan ketat.

Selain itu, pemakaman para prajurit yang gugur di lakukan sehari setelah jasad Hori dan para pemburu lainnya berhasil di evakuasi. Pemakaman mereka memang tertunda 2 hari semenjak mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Namun itu bukan tanpa alasan. Upacara pemakaman para prajurit beserta para pemburu yang menjadi korban tidak dilakukan di kota mereka. Tetapi di pemakaman yang berada di ibu kota.

Sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bagi seorang prajurit yang gugur dalam bertugas akan di makamkan di pemakaman khusus. Sementara para pemburu tersebut termasuk Hori mendapatkan penghargaan mereka tidak sekedar bertarung melawan siluman, tetapi membiarkan teman mereka kembali ke desa seraya membawa kabar tentang invasi iblis. Jika saja kabar itu tidak sampai tepat waktu, keadaan kota bahkan bisa menjadi lebih buruk.

Yang menjadi pusat dari pemakaman hari itu bukanlah para prajurit maupun pemburu tersebut. Melainkan seorang pria yang juga tewas dalam insiden di kota Andreal tersebut. Seseorang yang terpandang di kalangan militer. Ia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sebagai pemburu yang hebat, namun jauh sebelum itu ia adalah seorang jenderal kesatria.

Suatu pukulan yang berat bagi Naruto hari itu karena ia kehilangan semua orang yang bisa dia anggap sebagai keluarga. Namun jauh lebih berat lagi karena ia tidak dapat menghadiri pemakaman tersebut.

Remaja berambut pirang itu saat ini sedang terbaring lemas di atas kasur dalam salah satu kamar di kediaman Jiraiya—Walikota Andreal. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas akibat sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ingat. Terlebih lagi dengan semua cedera yang ia alami saat kejadian itu, seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

Naruto tersadar 2 hari setelah peristiwa itu. Bertepatan saat Jiraiya akan menghadiri pemakaman tersebut. Awalnya Naruto memaksakan diri untuk ikut, namun di tolak dengan amat keras oleh Jiraiya dengan alasan pemulihan.

Wajar saja, seharusnya keadaan Naruto jauh lebih parah dari sekarang. Namun berkat pertolongan yang di berikan oleh kenalan Jiraiya, cedera Naruto yang parah dapat di sembuhkan sehingga tidak akan meninggalkan cacat seumur hidup. Karena alasan pemulihan, Naruto hanya bisa berbaring di kamar ini. Namun ia tidak sendirian, ada seorang pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk memantau Naruto setiap saat.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu, tuan Naruto?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku seorang diri?" Naruto melentangkan tubuhnya ke samping, menghindar untuk bertatapan dengan pelayan tersebut.

"Maaf, tetapi saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Saya diminta menjaga Anda secara intensif sampai Tuan Jiraiya kembali. Saya juga harus memastikan Anda meminum obat."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau meminum obat. Aku tidak suka rasanya."

"Tapi... ini demi kepulihan Anda. Lalu jika sampai Tuan Jiraiya kembali dan mengetahui kau belum meminum obat siang ini, beliau akan memarahi Anda."

"Aku tidak peduli. Mau di marah atau bahkan di usir, aku tidak peduli. Bahkan jauh lebih baik jika ia membuangku dan membiarkanku mati."

Inilah yang terjadi pada Naruto saat ini. Keadaannya mungkin sudah menjadi lebih baik. Namun mentalnya hancur akibat kematian orang-orang terdekatnya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa kematian Hori dan ketua guild memicu trauma masa lalu saat ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Akibatnya, mental dan keinginan untuk bertahan hidup telah hancur. Satu hal yang ia pikirkan adalah lebih baik ia mati dari pada harus menderita seperti itu.

"T-Tapi—" ucapan pelayan itu terhenti oleh suara pintu yang terbuka diiringi oleh sebuah perkataan dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Aku tidak menyelamatkanmu hanya agar kau bisa mati dikemudian hari."

Naruto menatap pemilik suara itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tentu masih kesal padanya sebab tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti upacara pemakaman. Melihat percakapan yang sangat serius dari Naruto dan Jiraiya, pelayan itu perlahan keluar meninggalkan mereka.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi aset berharga kerajaan sebab kau adalah seorang inkarnasi. Keberadaan orang-orang seperti kalian sangatlah penting untuk umat manusia."

"Inkarnasi? Kau dan iblis itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Lalu sebenarnya apa maksudnya?"

Jiraiya—si pemilik rumah alias Walikota Andreal tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya pendek. Terdengar seperti ia kecewa atas seberapa minimnya pengetahuan Naruto.

"Sepertinya regi tidak pernah menceritakan soal ini padamu ya? Kurasa regi berusaha menutupi fakta tentangmu yang merupakan inkarnasi. Jujur saja selama ini kupikir, kau hanyalah pengguna sihir biasa.. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Melihat kekuatan yang kau keluarkan untuk membunuh iblis itu, itu sudah menjadi bukti yang kuat."

"Aku bertanya, apa itu inkarnasi?"

"Baik-baik, akan kujelaskan. Kurasa sifat keras kepala itu bisa menular. Inkarnasi adalah seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menguasai sihir-sihir yang kuat. Mereka berada di tingkatan yang berbeda dari pengguna sihir biasa. Kekuatan para inkarnasi dianggap sebagai satu-satunya kekuatan yang berpeluang lebih besar untuk mengalahkan iblis. Karena itulah, orang-orang seperti kalian sangatlah berharga bagi kepentingan umat manusia."

Jiraiya mengambil jeda sejenak. Membiarkan perkataannya meresap ke kepala Naruto. Tidak mudah baginya untuk menyerap sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Kekuatan sihir? Inkarnasi? Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa aku mengeluarkan kekuatan yang hebat saat membunuh iblis itu. Kekuatan seperti apa itu? Dan kenapa tubuhku terasa selemas ini?"

"Mengenai tubuh yang bisa menjadi selemas itu pasca mengeluarkan kekuatan yang besar adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi, tidak mengingat kekuatan apa yang kau keluarkan itu cukup aneh. Apa kau tidak mengingat apapun?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia menadah kedua tangannya ke atas. Melihati kulit-kulit tangannya yang lecet. "Yang aku ingat, aku tidak sadar lagi saat itu. Tapi aku merasa tubuhku masih bergerak saat itu."

"Jadi seperti itu... aku paham sekarang. Sepertinya saat itu kau benar-benar dikuasai oleh amarah. Amarah yang terlampau besar terkadang menghilangkan akal ataupun kesadaran seseorang. Mereka yang dikuasai oleh amarah bisa saja melakukan hal yang tak terbayangkan. Kurasa itu penjelasan yang masuk akal sebab tidak mungkin kekuatan seperti itu bisa keluar jika penggunanya tidak sadarkan diri."

"Jadi... aku saat itu benar-benar marah dan tanpa sadar kemarahan itu membuatku seolah-olah pingsan. Namun sebenarnya aku layaknya sedang mengamuk?"

"Kurasa seperti itu kesimpulannya."

"Jadi setelah mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar itu, tubuhku baru benar-benar pingsan. Syukurlah. Jika aku seperti sedang mengamuk saat itu, bisa saja akan ada korban lain akibat kekuatanku." Memikirkan hal itu, entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Itu artinya ia menyelamatkan kota tanpa membuat orang-orang menderita karena kekuatan yang bahkan tidak ia ingat pernah memakainya.

"Itu benar. Bagi seorang inkarnasi, mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sangat besar itu sangat membebani tubuhnya. Tapi dari hasil pemeriksaan, kau pingsan setelah memaksa keluar sejumlah besar kekuatan. Di saat bersamaan ada sebuah segel yang ada di tubuhmu hancur saat kekuatan itu keluar."

Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar tentang segel. "Segel? Apa... ketua melakukan sesuatu padaku?"

"Soal itu... aku tidak begitu yakin. Saat memeriksa tubuhmu, kami menemukan bekas segel di tubuhmu. Tidak begitu jelas kapan segel itu terpasang. Tapi mungkin saja Regi yang memasangnya. Atau bahkan segel itu sudah ada sejak lama bahkan sebelum kau diselamatkan oleh regi. Tapi sepertinya keinginan pemasang sama, yaitu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau adalah inkarnasi."

Naruto terlihat kesulitan menerima fakta itu. Ia kebingungan untuk menanggapinya. Yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdiam diri mendengarkan setiap perkataan Jiraiya.

"Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Fakta bahwa kau adalah inkarnasi tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Para kesatria dari ibukota sudah mengetahui hal tersebut. Tinggal menunggu surat keputusan saja sebelum kau akan di bawa menuju ibukota. Bahkan aku yang merupakan sahabat Regi dan juga orang yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di kota ini pun tidak akan bisa menghentikan mereka."

Kenapa inkarnasi sepertiku dipaksa seperti itu? Aku paham jika kami adalah aset berharga. Tapi aku merasa itu tidak adil. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi kesatria. Aku hanya ingin menjadi pemburu terhebat di kota ini."

"Adil ataupun tidak adil itu bukan keputusan yang dibuat para leluhur kita tanpa berpikir panjang. Asal kau tahu, aku juga seorang inkarnasi. Aku punya keinginan yang ingin kucapai sebelum akhirnya gagal karena harus menjadi kesatria inkarnasi. Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa inkarnasi seperti kita harus menerima takdir itu?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Karena itu adalah kewajiban kita. Kewajiban yang di dapat sebagai hak untuk dapat dibiarkan hidup."

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar mendengar perkataan tersebut. "A—Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita bisa hidup sampai di usia sekarang itu karena adanya keputusan untuk menjadikan kita sebagai senjata. Sebelum keputusan itu di buat oleh leluhur kita dulu, setiap inkarnasi akan di bunuh karena dianggap jelmaan iblis. Tapi sekarang berbeda, kita dianggap sebagai senjata umat manusia untuk melawan iblis. Berkat itu, setiap inkarnasi yang terlahir tidak lagi di bunuh seperti dulu. Kita di berikan hal untuk hidup.

Namun di saat bersamaan kita menerima kewajiban. Kewajiban untuk melindungi kerajaan ini dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa kita. Para inkarnasi seperti kita tidak memiliki kebebasan seperti kesatria atau pengguna sihir lainnya. Takdir kita adalah menjadi kesatria khusus yang bertarung melawan iblis-iblis jahat di luar sana demi melindungi kerajaan umat manusia, Imanity. Karena itu Naruto, berhentilah keras kepala dan terima takdirmu. Lupakan keinginanmu yang sekarang sudah tidak akan bisa di capai lagi. Keadaan sudah berubah. Kau tidak bisa lagi mendambakan cita-cita kekanak-kanakanmu itu lagi."

Naruto menutup telinganya. Bersamaan dengan tangisan yang keluar, ia melirihkan beberapa kata. "T—Tidak... aku... aku tidak mau. A—Aku sangat membenci kesatria. Aku tidak mau menjadi salah satu dari mereka."

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu agar kau dapat berpikir dan menerima takdirmu. Saat keadaan tubuhmu sudah pulih, datanglah menemuiku. Dan pastikan kau mau menerima. Kau tidak akan bisa menolak tanggung jawab itu. Bahkan kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari sini."

Ia berjalan dengan tegas meninggalkan Naruto. Menutup pintu dengan perlahan tanpa sedikitpun melihat wajah Naruto. Ia membiarkan Naruto sendirian mengambil keputusan tersulit dalam hidupnya. Bukan tentang mau menerima atau tidak. Tapi menerima atau mati. Seperti itulah keputusan yang harus di buat oleh Naruto.

Namun bagi Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah putus asa untuk tetap hidup karena berpikir "tidak ada gunanya ia hidup lebih lama lagi sebab hanya membawa penderitaan" mengambil keputusan sulit ini sangatlah mudah. Tentu ia akan memilih mati.

Tapi tidak sesederhana itu. Karena ia sudah mendengar perkataan Jiraiya sebelumnya, ia berpikir mati hanyalah jalan untuk melarikan diri. Saat ia berpikir akan seberapa kecewanya Hori maupun Regi atau bahkan kedua orang tuanya, ia pun menimbang ulang.

Ia cukup yakin bahwa meskipun keempat orang itu sudah mati, tetapi keberadaan mereka masihlah belum hilang. Ia takut jika dirinya memilih untuk melarikan diri, ia tidak akan punya muka untuk menatap mereka di akhirat. Pada akhirnya seperti perkataan Jiraiya, keputusan yang bisa diambil Naruto hanyalah menerimanya.

"Si—sialan. Kau sangat kejam, Jiraiya-sama. Kau memberiku pilihan yang bahkan mati pun juga bukan pilihan. Sial!" sambil mengepal tangannya dengan kuat, air mata yang berlinang, ia membiarkan tubuh lemasnya tertidur.

Di sore harinya, Naruto terbangun. Meski keadaan tubuhnya masih lemas ia sudah menetapkan niatnya untuk bertemu Jiraiya. Saat itu ia sudah membuat keputusan. Meski sebenarnya keputusan itu sudah jelas dan tidak perlu di sebutkan lagi.

"Dengan kau menemuiku, itu artinya—" ucapan pria yang sedang memotong bonsai di pekarangan rumah itu terhenti saat orang di belakangnya berbicara.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak benar-benar menerima takdir itu. Selamanya aku tidak akan menerima takdir ini. Tapi... aku akan mengikuti permainan takdir ini."

"Intinya, kau siap untuk menjadi kesatria inkarnasi. Kau beruntung karena mau menerima tawaranku. Jika saja kau menolak, maka akan kubiarkan mereka membawamu dengan paksa, tidak peduli jika mereka memakai kekerasan."

Jiraiya berbalik ke arah Naruto. Melempar alat yang ia pakai untuk memotong bonsai peliharaannya ke belakang. Tangan kananya menyentuh pundak kiri Naruto.

"Mulai hari ini, kau kuangkat sebagai muridku. Persiapkan dirimu. Mulai besok hingga 3 bulan ke depan aku akan melatihmu sebelum memasukkanmu ke akademi."

:

:

:

]]==[Bersambung]==[[

* * *

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian bisa menebak apa yang akan aku katakan di sini. Yap, benar. permintaan maaf.

Mohon pengertiannya saja ya jika author menelantarkan fic ini untuk beberapa minggu. Itu semua karena kesibukan di dunia. Semakin dewasa waktu luang semakin terbatas. Hal ini pasti juga terjadi pada senior-senior kita di sini.

Ini adalah persembahan dari saya yang pergi meninggalkan fic yang baru rilis ini selama 7 atau 8 minggu. Meski hanya 4 dan pasti tidak bisa menggantikan hari-hari yang berlalu, saya harap kalian masih menikmatinya.

dan maaf jika isinya flashback, hehe. Unit penting dari cerita ini tidak bisa saya abaikan begitu saja.

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, baik itu yang membaca, mereview, dan bahkan yang memfav&foll fanfic yang baru ini. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa saya membuat fic baru padahal fic yang lain belum tamat, maka jawabannya adalah saya ingin berhenti sejenak dalam mengerjakan fic itu.

**"Terkadang menjauh dari sesuatu untuk sementara adalah tindakan yang tepat"**

Entah kata-kata itu kubaca dari mana, tapi kurasa aku memang memerlukan itu. Meskipun efeknya adalah saya sempat meninggalkan fanfiction untuk beberapa saat. Tapi selama masa hiatus dari proyek Destined To Live With You, saya selalu terpikirkan ide-ide yang baru, yang lebih segar dalam kepala saya. ini adalah salah satunya. jadi dari pada saya hiatus dari proyek itu tanpa membuat apapun, saya pun memutuskan membuat cerita ini. meskipun yah, seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, ini bukan proyek sampingan, hehe.

Sekian dari saya, Tandrato/Taufiq879.


End file.
